Second Chances
by Justicerocks
Summary: Sometimes tragedy can result in happiness. How do you find it though, when your whole world has been turned upside down.
1. Chapter 1

**A\N 1:** So here it is, my new story. Thank you so much to my friends on Twitter and my beta reader for helping me and encouragging me to write this.

 **A\N 2:** This story is slightly A\U as I'm taking the upcoming events of Chicago Fire season 4 (what we know from spoilers) but changing them to add my own storyline to it.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Chicago Fire, Chicago PD, NBC, Global, Harry Potter, Disney or Pixar.

 **Warnings:** None

 **Spoilers:** None

* * *

 **Chapter One**

"Now you two be good for Aunt Gabby and Uncle Matt alright. They're in charge for the week," Antonio looked at his fifteen year old daughter and nine-year-old son. He and Laura were going to Hawaii as a last effort to try and save their marriage. While they were away his sister Gabby and her fiancée Matt were going to look after the kids.

"We will be Dad," Diego smiled, "Can I use the boxing equipment in the gym?"

"You're not ten yet," Laura informed her son. "That was always the deal Diego. You can wait two more months."

He frowned but nodded anyways. His parents had been living separately for the past six months and he and his older sister had been spending most of their time with their mother; only occasional weekends with their father and some days when he wasn't working.

"Come here you two," Laura looked at her children, "I love you both. Like your father said you behave alright."

Eva nodded and walked up to hug her mother, while in her embrace she whispered, "You and Dad are going to work things out right?"

"We'll try," Laura, whispered back, "Come here Diego," She turned to hug her son.

"Thanks for watching them Gab's." Antonio hugged his younger sister.

"No problem Tonio," She kissed his cheek _I need the practice_ , "I really hope this works," She lowered her voice, "I don't want to see you get a divorce."

"That makes two of us," He offered a light-hearted chuckle and turned to Matt, "Thanks Bro."

"Anytime," He shook his hand, still unsure about what the other man thought of him. They used to be very good friends but after he and Gabby had broke off their engagement almost nine months ago; and then just gotten back together two weeks ago he wasn't sure anymore.

"Well we should probably get going," Laura spoke up and turned to look at Gabby, "Thank you so much Gabby," She gave her an awkward, "You know whatever happens I still love you like a younger sister," She whispered.

"Thanks Laur," She hugged her back.

"Bye Mom! Bye Dad!" Eva and Diego waved as their parents walked into the terminal.

"Alright you two," Gabby grinned at her niece and nephew, "How about we go and grab some pizza and then go and watch a movie?"

"Is Uncle Matt coming too?" Diego asked despite Eva poking him,

"Yeah Bud I'm coming," Matt got into the passengers seat.

"Cool," He grinned.

"Can we watch Harry Potter? The last one?" Eva asked.

"Good idea," Diego tuned to his older sister who was sitting beside him in the mini-van.

"Thanks," She fist bumped him, which causes both Gabby and Matt to let out a little chuckle.

"I feel like Thai food," Gabby announced as she began to drive out of the airport ant onto the highway. Would you two be okay with that instead of pizza?"

"Thai food? I don't think I've had that before."

"It's really healthy, I had it at Maddie's house." Eva told him, "It's kind of like Chinese food." She knew her younger brother had that before.

"I guess," Despite his mother, Abulela and aunt all being wonderful cooks he wasn't all that keen on trying new foods.

"Tell you what Diego," Gabby looked at him through the rear-view mirror, "You try it and then we'll talk about you getting something else."

"What if I say I don't like it if I do?"

"I know you well enough to know you won't do that." Diego was a good kid, very smart and well mannered; He was raised better then to directly lie to anyone, especially an adult,

"Okay Aunt Gabby," Diego nodded and then began to play on his mother's IPad while Eva texted and listened to music on her phone.

"Can they hear through those things?" Matt looked back at the children and then to his fiancée.

"Why?" She raised an eyebrow,

"Just wondering," He put a hand on her knee, "I'm glad we're getting back to normal."

"Yeah," She bit her lower lip. Things were far from normal. Matt had been kidnapped and beat up for two days before the police found him, and that was only two weeks ago. He was getting department mandated help from a psychiatrist but Gaby knew it wasn't doing any good. Matt was just to angry to let anything out. That was one of the reasons she'd been hesitant to take up his offer of helping him out with Eva and Diego; but he loved kids and she loved seeing him with them.

"Aunt Gabby," Eva took out her ear buds, "My best friend Sara told me she's having a party tomorrow night, can I go?"

"Your parents never told me anything about a party."

"That's because I forgot to tell her I was staying here this week. I always forgot to mention it last week at school." To make their parents separation easier on her and her brother they hadn't switched schools. They'd tale the train in withier their mother every day and they'd go to school while she'd go to work at her bakery.

"I'll have to think about it Eva, Did your parents know about this party?"

"No! Aunt Gabby you can read my texts and my deleted texts. Her parents are going to be there and there's going to be drinking but it'll be controlled.

"I'm glad you told me about the drinking Eva but I think I need to talk to Sara's parents first. I'll give them a call when we get home."

"Okay," She grinned and put her ear buds back in.

"You're a natural," Matt complimented, "Fair but strict. You're going to be a great mother one day."

She momentarily froze; _does he know? No, how could he? I haven't told anyone yet._ "Thanks."

"If Eva's going to a sleepover then can I have a friend over?" Diego asked, "Or can I stay with Uncle Matt and his friend Kelly"

"You don't know Kelly very well," Gabby eyed her nephew.

"I know but I think he's probably cool.'

"He is bud," Matt confirmed, "He's my best friend."

"Like Dad," Diego decided, "So, can I Aunt Gabby?"

"We'll see Diego," Gabby told him.

"Okay," He nodded and went back to playing his game.

They reached Gabby and Matt's favourite Thai food restaurant in thirty minutes and picked up the order they'd call in while they were on the highway. Another fifteen minutes and they were at Antonio's house, or the house Eva and Diego had grown-up in.

"I'll go get the movie!" Diego raced into the house after Gabby opened it and ran to set up the movie in the family room.

"Can we eat and watch the movie?" Eva asked.

Gabby knew Antonio's rules about mealtime, as they were the same ones their parents had. Only on very rare occasions were Eva and Diego allowed watching TV and eating dinner. Dinner was family time and time to spend together. Gabby believed that as well but knew her niece and nephew needed a break.

"Sure," She smiled. Why don't you go and get some plates, napkins and cutlery from the kitchen."

"Sure," She grinned and went off in the direction of the kitchen.

They all settled in the family room on the six-seat couch. Matt wrapped his arm around Gabby and gently pulled her into him.

Neither Eva or Diego noticed as they were to busy watching the beginning of the movie and eating their dinner to notice. As Gabby had suspected Diego liked most of the food and ate a lot of the Pad Thai, Fried Rice and the steamed vegetables.

"Can we have the cake I made for desert?" Eva asked as the food was all eaten and the movie was half way finished.

"Sure," Gabby nodded, "You and Diego go cut four pieces and bring them back."

"Okay, come on Di, you can pause the movie," Eva taped her brother's shoulder.

"I'm coming," He paused the movie and followed his older sister.

The cake was vanilla based with a cream filling and neatly decorated circles and stars with the icing were on top. Eva had taken a picture of it earlier in the day. She cut into it and put four big pieces on a plate and then she and Diego carried them back out into the family room.

"I really hope its good," Eva said, "I made it completely on my own."

"Well let's see," Matt cut a big piece off from his fork and tasted it, "This is delicious Eva!"

"You're not just saying that?"

"No, no Eva this is great," Diego took two huge bites, "You could work in Mom's bakery full-time."

She laughed, "Well I think I need to finish high school first. Only two more year after this one though."

"Wow," Gabby shook her head, "You're in grade ten, I can't believe that."

"Well believe it," She grinned, "And Diego's in grade five."

"I know," Gabby, said, "You two are growing up so fast."

"Oh no Aunt Gabby don't get all mushy," Diego made a face and quickly put the movie back on.

"Oh," Gabby laughed, "I'm sorry Diego." She continued to eat her cake and settle back into Matt.

The movie finished about an hour later and a quick look at her phone told Gabby the kids still had a another hour or so before bed, "Alright you guys, go and start a load in the dishwasher and then we can watch a short movie or see what's on TV."

"Ooh how about Toy Story. Aunt Gabby don't you like that movie?" Eva began clearing the table.

"Yeah, we can watch it if you two want too."

"Its such a cute movie," Eva smiled, "I like kids movies. I don't mind watching them when I babysit.

 _That's good,_ Gabby thought to herself and resisted the urge to place her hand over her baby bump. "I'll start the movie and then pause it until you two are finished."

"Okay," Then both agreed ad went into the kitchen to start cleaning-up.

Once Toy Story was finished Diego was almost asleep and Gabby had to help support him in walking up the stairs. He brushed his teeth and climbed into bed without even changing his clothes. "Good-night Diego," Gabby kissed his forehead and closed the door to his bedroom before walking back downstairs where Eva was still awake.

"Eva," Gabby looked at her niece, "It's nearly nine thirty, and I know you don't have a bedtime anymore but I know you usually do go up to you room. And I know the electronics off rule at ten."

"I don't like that rule," She sighed.

"Yeah but the light affects you getting to sleep. Now go upstairs and get changed into some pyjama's alright."

"Yes Aunt Gabby," She gave her a hug and a kiss and hugged Matt before heading upstairs.

"So, I know you have shift tomorrow so I was-" Gabby was interrupted by a knock at the door, "Who could it be at this hour." She looked at Matt and together they made there way towards the front door. Gabby opened it and saw Antonio's Sargent. She had the sinking feeling it was not going to be good news.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A\N:** Please leave a review and let me know you thought and if I should continue or not.

 **Up Next:** Voight talks to Gabby and Matt and things drastically change.


	2. Chapter 2

**A\N:** Wow! I am completely blown away by all of the reviews the first chapter of this story got. Thank you all so much! It is because of all of your reviews and kind words that I decided to update so quickly.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Chicago PD, Chicago Fire, NBC, Global or the Loony Tunes.

 **Spoilers:** None

 **Warnings** **:** None without giving away spoilers.

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

"Voight," Gabby could feel her voice breaking as she talked, "What… what… do you need to talk to Matt?" She could only hope he was here to tell Matt that the feds had let Intelligence help out on the case against Nesbitt.

"No," He shook his head, "May I come in?" She nodded and he walked in closing the door after him, "The kids asleep?"

"Yeah," Matt spoke for the first time, "What's this about?"

"I'm sorry I have to tell you this…" He stopped for a second to collect his thoughts, "But the plane Antonio and Laura were on crashed. There were no survivors.

Gabby's heart stopped and she felt her entire world crash in front of her. She let out a blood-curdling scream before falling forward.

Catching her before she hit the floor Matt held her as tightly as he could and stroked her back and said reassuring words.

"No," Gabby whipped the years away from her eyes and straitened up, "No… Eva and Diego and… my parents do they know?"

"Yes," Voight nodded, "Homeland saw Antonio's CPD badge and since your father's the Superintendent-"

"Homeland? Do they think-"

"They have to investigate it like a terrorist attack," Voight answered, "They're still looking at all of the possibilities. If there's anything I can do please let me know."

"Aunt Gabby?" Eva and Diego appeared at the top of the stairs, both with concerned looks on their faces, "What's wrong?"

How was she supposed to tell them? How would they even begin to understand, "Come down here alright." She instructed and they did as they were told. "You… you know Sargent Voight right?"

Though she was already crying Eva was able to talk, "Is it Abuelo?"

"No, no sweetie Abulo and Abuela are fine," Gabby told her. "It's…." She closed her eyes as if that would get rid of her tears. "I can't…." She sobbed.

"Eva, Diego," Matt looked at the fear stricken children, "There was a plane crash. Your parents died." He waited for the reaction and for a second you could hear a pin drop then the reality of the situation kicked in.

"No!" Diego shook his head, "No! No! Dad and Mom- No! No! Dad was supposed to teach me how to box."

"Shut up!" Eva glared at him, "Stop being so selfish! Mom and Dad died and all you can think about is your stupid boxing lessons. We're orphans."

"No, no," Gabby finally managed to find her voice again, "Only by textbook definition alright."

"Who's going to look after us?" Diego asked fear beginning to set in.

That's when it hit her. Gabby remembered she was their legal guardian. "I will."

Voight knowing the family needed to be alone gave his condolences again, "If you need anything let me know." He handed Eva and Diego a card and looked at Gabby and Matt, "I'm going to call the rest of the Intelligence Unit now before the media covers this."

"Right," Matt nodded, "And thanks," He added, knowing that he and the other man had there differences in the past but Antonio trusted him.

"What about Laura's family?" Gabby asked, "They need to know?"

"Yes, they know," Voight, told her.

"I'll have too…." She shook her head. She wouldn't' even know who to call in Laura's family. She didn't know and she didn't want to ask the kids.

"I'll call in the morning," And with that Voight left.

"Auntie Gabby," Diego hugged her tightly looking up at her, "Please tell me this is just a nightmare."

"Shut up Diego!" Eva yelled again, "You're such a baby! Just shut-up!" She took off and ran upstairs slamming the door to her bedroom.

"I'll go and-" Matt went to follow but Gabby shook her head.

"No. Just leave her that's the way she's always been. She's in denial. It hasn't hit her yet."

"I don't want to go back to sleep," Diego said as his eyes closed.

"No, no you can stay with us down here," She led him back into the family room and sat down on the couch with him. "Just try and get some rest," She did her best to soothe him.

* * *

The next morning Gabby awoke to what sounded like Matt talking in harsh whispers over the telephone. She attempted to listen to what he was saying and then it all came back; everything that had happened last night came flooding back and she felt like she was going to be sick. She ran towards the washroom and just in time managed to reach it before throwing up. She clutched the toilet as she threw up again, her head suddenly feeling dizzy as all the blood rushed it to.

Flushing the toilet she tried to stand but had to hold onto the sink in support. One look in the mirror told her why. She was as pale as a ghost and her eyes were red and puffy.

"I need to eat something. For the baby." She reminded herself in soft whispers as she placed a hand over her abdomen. She was just starting to show but through baggy clothes it was still hard to notice. She knew though, she'd have to start telling people soon, starting with Matt. He needed to be the first to know.

She had an ultrasound appointment booked for next week and her original plan was to tell him before then; but now with all of this going on she didn't even think she'd be able to make it. She'd have to reschedule, there were to many other things to worry about.

"Gabby," Matt stuck his head into the washroom. "You alright?"

"Yeah," She nodded, "Now I am I guess I just woke up to remembering it all." She reminded himself she wasn't lying to him, "How long have you been up?"

"Since Laura's parents called around seven. It's almost ten now. They wanted to talk to you once I told them the kids were here but I managed to get your parents to talk to them. I don't think they're very happy about the arrangements."

"Ugh," She sighed rubbing her face, "They never liked her marrying a Detective. When I find out I'm a fire fighter…." She shook her head, "I need to sit down. Where are the kids?"

"Eva hasn't come out of her room yet and Diego woke up shortly after you. I got him to at least sit in front of some cereal."

"You're amazing," She kissed him on the lips, loving the taste of him, "Thank you."

"Of course. I told you I'd help you out with them and I am going to. You helped me so much with the Darden boys this is the least I can do. We'll get through this," He kissed her on the lips again.

"Matt…" She looked at him and tilted her head, "How can you be so calm? You were kidnapped and tortured and now you're acting like superman?"

Matt didn't know how to explain it; he was feeling angry over the Feds not making a big case over the Nesbit ordeal. He was angry for a long time but last he realized that instead of being angry he needed to be strong. Eva and Diego and Gabby all needed him and that feeling made him feel good, just like it did when he was looking after Griffin and Ben Darden.

"Uncle Matt," Diego walked up to him tears streaming down his face, "I miss Mom and Dad!"

"I know you do buddy, and that's okay," He put and hand on his shoulder, "It's okay to miss them."

The boy just hugged him tightly and Matt lifted him up with ease and carried him back into the family room, "Do you want to talk about missing your parents?" He asked after sitting on the couch with him.

"No," He shook his head, "I shouldn't watch TV but I want to," He felt guilty for wanting to move on and act like normal.

"Well I don't know about TV but how about a movie," Matt placed him on the couch and then stood, "What movie?"

"Something funny."

"Ah, Loony Tunes, they're always funny," Matt picked out a movie.

"Okay," He attempted to smile but failed. "Are Auntie Gabby and Eva okay?" He asked suddenly.

"Yeah bud your sister just wants to be alone and your Aunt has a lot she needs to do."

"Okay," He seemed to understand and he lay on the couch and tried to focus on watching the movie.

Matt made sure he was settled before heading into the kitchen where Gabby was picking at some toast. "Not hungry?" He sat down beside her.

"No," She shook her head and looked at him, "How can I eat? My stomachs in knots, I know there's so much that needs to be done. Like funeral arrangements and…. And…." She collapsed into his arms.

"People will help you with all of that," He told her, "And I'm always here. Don't force yourself to eat if you're not hungry."

"No… No I should eat," She knew she had to; she needed to eat for the baby. She couldn't loose her baby, her and Matt's baby.

"Alright," He stood up, "Your parents are going to be here around noon; I'm going to go see if Eva's alright.

"Matt." She couldn't tell him now. It was selfish of her to tell him. He needed to know though, in case something happened, she was terrified she might hurt the baby with all the stress she was under.

"Yeah," He turned back around and faced her.

"I'm pregnant. Fourteen weeks."

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A\N:** I wasn't planning on having Gabby telling Matt she's pregnant this early but I thought it fit nicely in with this chapter; I hope you agree. Please leave a review and let me know what you thought of the chapter.

 **Up Next:** We see Matt's reaction to Gabby's announcement and Gabby's parents come for a visit as well as neighbours and friends.


	3. Chapter 3

**A\N:** A huge, huge thank you to everyone who has been reading and reviewing this story! It's been mind blowing! Please keep it up! :D

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Chicago Fire, Chicago PD, NBC or Global.

 **Spoilers:** None

 **Warnings:** None

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

"Pregnant?" Matt repeated the word. He looked at her trying to see if he could tell if she was pregnant. He couldn't. She was carrying his child and he didn't know she was, couldn't tell. He shook off the guilt and tried to focus on what she had told him. "You're pregnant?" He repeated, "And… and…"

"Of course its yours!" Gabby glared at him, "Unlike some people I didn't go sleeping around!" She was furious he would even think that the baby wasn't his. Didn't he trust her at all?"

"Hey!" He held up both his hands, "I'm sorry. Have you seen a doctor?"

"Of course I have Matt."

"When were you going to tell me Gabby I-" He saw Diego out of the corner of his eye he was standing in the hallway and had heard everything, "Gabby," He gestured behind her.

"Diego…" She turned and started to walk towards him but he bolted upstairs and slammed a door. "Great!" Tears flooded down her face, "I've messed up everything!"

"No you haven't," He pulled her into a hug, "Lets go and talk to him."

"No, I'll go," She turned and started to head up the stairs and towards Diego's room, "Diego sweetie can we talk?" She knocked on the door, "Diego," She knocked again,

"Can we pleas talk?"

It was then that she heard voices coming from Eva's room and figured he'd gone in there. "Hey guys!" She made her way towards Eva's room but didn't get a response when she knocked, "Eva, Diego I need to talk to you two."

"NO! We don't want to talk to you!" Eva yelled back.

"I'm sorry," She opened the door, "Look just because-"

"Save it!" Eva rolled her eyes, "I know you're going to tell us you won't love us less then your baby but that's not possible. I don't care what a stupid piece of paper says I called Aunt Kristen and she said we could live with her!"

"You did what?" She wanted to scream, be angry but she couldn't. They were scared and hurt and needed some familiarity.

"I did it before Diego even told me," Eva added, "When my friend's parents got divorces she got to pick who she wanted to liv with. Why can't we do the same?"

"Come here both of you," She looked at them, "I love you guys so much! I loved your father and your mother and they wanted me to raise you if…" She still couldn't day the words, "But if you really don't want to stay with me then we can talk to a lawyer about it."

"I miss them!" Diego began to cry; "I want Mommy and Daddy back!"

"I know you do," Gabby looked at him, "Come here Di," She held out her arms and he hugged her tightly, "I miss them too. I lost my best friend and your mother was like an older sister to me."

"But you were mad at her for leaving," Eva concluded, "You must have been."

She was angry with Laura for a long time. She saw how hurt and lost Antonio was and was furious. She could understand why though but she'd never not love Laura, "I was sweetie but I still love and miss her. Weren't you angry too?"

"I was!" She began to cry, "I was and I never really apologized!"

"Oh she knew how much you loved her," Gabby assured her gently.

"Babe," Matt knocked on the open door before entering the room, "Your parents are here."

"Abuela! Abuelo!" Eva and Diego took off running. They ran down the stairs and straight into their grandparent's arms.

"I can't…" Gabby stood at the top of the stairs, "Matt Diego and Eva don't want to stay with me. I can't even tell my own parents I'm pregnant," She added in a harsh whisper.

"It'll be alright," Matt took her hand and led her down the stairs where her mother hugged her tightly.

"Oh Gabby how're you doing?

"Not to good Ma," She cried, "I'm so sorry."

"Oh n it's not your fault sweetie," Esmeralda said.

"Ma you don't have to be strong for me," She told her, "You lost your son."

"I know," She looked at her, "Oh I know but we have two kids who need all of us right now. Your father contacted their lawyers and they'll be here soon."

"Alright," She led her mother into the living room while her father and Matt sat with Eva and Diego in the family room, "What about Laura's parents?"

"They want sole custody of the kids. Says they'll fight it too. They don't want their grandchildren to be raised by a fire fighter."

"They know?" Her facial features fell

"Eva told her aunt over the phone last night.'

"Yeah she's being pretty difficult."

"She's so much like Laura." Esmeralda commented.

"Yeah," Gabby agreed. "I miss them Mom, both of them," She looked at her trying to get a reaction. She had never been sure of her mother's thoughts on Laura after the separation.

"So do I," Esmeralda whispered, "Laura… I know I was hard on her when she was nice enough to drop of the kids on a day off of school. She was so strong, so hard headed. She and your brother were so good together. I guess I just never thought… never really sae things from her point of view. I should have too. It's not easy being a cops wife."

"I can understand that."

"Yes," She muttered something in Spanish and then looked up as the doorbell rang, "Lets hope that's the lawyers.

No such luck. As Gabby and her mother walked into the main hallway they saw Diego and Eva hugging Laura's parents.

"Hi," Gabby politely waved and tried to smile. "I'm really sorry for your loss."

"Yes," Laura's mother looked at her, "You must be Gabby."

"Yeah."

"Uh-huh," She nodded and looked her over as if trying to find a problem with her. "And you must be Matt," She looked behind her, "The kids have told us about you."

Matt was pretty sure the comment wasn't meant in a good way so he chose not to comment, he instead said, "I'm very sorry for your loss Mr. and Mrs. Reynolds."

"Thank you son," Laura's father replied.

Eva was about to speak when the doorbell rang again, "Now that must be the lawyers," Esmeralda went to the door and opened it to see two men dresses in suits standing there.

"My names Thomas Bremen and this is my colleague Ewing Kwicktrosicy we're from the law firm of Lincoln & Hartsfield."

"Ah yes," She stepped aside to le them in, "We can talk in the dinning room."

"Abuela can we come too?" Eva asked,

"Certainly not young lady!" Laura's mother responded, "You're much to young! Go downstairs and play with your brother!"

"No I want to hear it too!" Diego spoke up.

"Diego your grandmother's right," Jose told him, "You're too young."

"NO!" He screamed, "I hate that! Mom said I was too young to box! Now Dad will never get to see me box! I hate that and I hate you for saying it! I hate that Mom made me wait!"

Laura's mother looked at him, "She was just trying to do the right thing for you! If I had it my way you'd never box. What kind of man was your father for getting you into something so dangerous I-"

"Karen," Laura's father looked at her shocked and angry, "That's enough."

"You hated Daddy?" Diego looked at his grandparents and began to cry, "Why?"

"Diego go downstairs," His grandfather advised him, "We'll talk later."

"No! No why did you hate Dad? Why?"

"Diego," Matt stepped forward, "I'll take you and Eva downstairs alright."

"NO!" He screamed, "TEL ME WHY! WHY?"

"DIEGO!" Jose' yelled, "You listen to adults! Do as your told!"

"Fine!" He stormed down the stairs Eva following, she too was miserable.

"Lets just get this over with," Karen was the first to talk and stated to walk into the dinning room, "Victor you should go down with the kids."

"Karen," He shook his head but realized it wasn't the best idea to argue with his wife so he left. He got down to the basement and saw Matt trying to talk to the kids but they were silent.

"Oh great Grandpa's here," Diego rolled his eyes.

"Diego that's enough!" Matt scolded.

"No, no is fine," Victor told him, "Can we talk?"

"Yeah," Matt was a little angry at what his wife had said but knew they were grieving as well.

"Thanks," Victor led him into the gym and closed the door turning on the fan to drown out the noise of them talking, "First of all I want to apologize for my wife. She did like Antonio but was always worried about his job. Laura was…. Well she was our daughter and the thought of loosing our grandchildren… it's just too much."

"I can understand why your wife would be so worried. I'm a fire fighter and so is Gabby I think you already know that though."

"I know my wife wants custody of them; and I asked her to wait but she thinks loosing custody would mean we never get to see them again."

"I can't speak for my fiancée but I think she'd let you see them. We don't want you out of their lives. She's trying to respect her brother's wishes."

"Yes, I can understand. We've known Gabby since she was three. That's when Laura and Antonio first started dating. She was so close to Antonio.. and to Laura and we knew of the decision when they made it. I just never thought…. Never dreamed it would happen."

"Maybe we can work out some sort of deal, so we don't have to go to court. The kids don't need that right now."

"I think that's a good idea but my wife wants to go to court. She's convinced that… well lets just say she wans to protect the kids."

"So do we," Matt told him, "I love them as much as Gabby does. I was friends with Gabby before we started dating. I've known Diego since he was born and I've helped her babysit them. They're great kids."

"Yeah they are."

"….Now as to the custody of Eva Dawson and Diego Dawson it was the wish of Antonio and Laura Dawson that sole custody be given to Gabriela Dawson," Mr. Bremen looked at Gabby as he said the last part.

Gabby avoided looking at Laura's mother and said, "I want what's best for them. I want custody of them."

"She's a firefighter and she's pregnant," Karen scoffed, "That's way to much of a risk factor not to mention a money factor. Eva and Diego need someone who's always going to be there for them and only them."

Gabby had gone for two hours biting her tongue but she couldn't do it anymore, "And I suppose you have some magic anti-death potion!"

"Gabriela!" Esmeralda stared at her in bewilderment.

"Now," Karen looked at the lawyers, "Is that really someone you want raising two young children?"

"Me? What about you? You've been nothing nut rude to me all day long!"

"Alright," Mr. Bremen raised his voice, "Now we do need to respect the wished of out clients so Ms. Dawson is the temporary legal guardian."

"Temporary?" Gabby asked, "What does that mean?"

"It'll take awhile to get all of the paperwork in order and in the meantime Mrs. Reynolds if you want to put in a claim for custody you'd need to contact a lawyer. But it will have to go to court, are you prepared to put your grandchildren through that."

"I'm just doing what's best for them." She argued, "So I will fight in court for custody."

"Alright," He nodded. "You'll both need to get yourself lawyers in that case."

"Fine," Gabby nodded, "But for the record I don't think its right to drag them through a trial."

"Noted," Mr. Kwicktrosicy said as he finished typing it on his laptop.

"Good."

"Alright, we'll talk later," Jose' led the lawyers out of the house and then closed the door behind them, "Alright he turned to his grandchildren, "You must be getting hungry how about I make you some lunch."

"They're coming home with us," Karen spoke up, "If you think for a minute I'm letting them stay here I-"

"Grandma!" Eva looked at her, "Let us stay. Aunt Gabby's our legal guardian. You know Dad always said you were kind of mean."

"Eva!" Esmeralda scolded, "That was rude!"

"She said she hated Dad! She is mean, Mom even said so. I do love you though but…"

"You ungrateful little girl," Karen scolded, "When you're in my house you won't talk to me in that manner."

"I don't want to go with you," Diego whimpered as he grabbed a fistful of Matt's shirt, "Please let us stay."

"Karen lets just go," Victor advised her.

"Fine!" She stormed out of the house.

"Okay," Matt knew Gabby needed to talk to her parents alone, "Come on you guys," He looked at Eva and Diego, "I'll make you some lunch."

"I'm not hungry," Diego looked up at him.

"You still need to eat," Matt led them out of the room.

"You're pregnant Gabby?" Esmeralda asked and sighed as she nodded her head, "Why didn't you tell us?"

"Matt didn't even know until today."

"Oh Gabby," She sighed, "You know we love Matt, we would have been okay with this. Not the way I would have wanted it for you bit you're happy."

"I don't know what to be anymore," She admitted, "With everything that's happened to Matt and now this. I just don't know."

"Oh Gabby," She hugged her, "I know but we'll all get through this together.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A\N:** So, what did you think? Please review and let me know.

 **Up Next:** Matt and Gabby attempt to talk to Eva and Diego about the baby but the kids can't handle it. Meanwhile the funeral arrangements need to be made and Gabby has a hard time dealing with everything.


	4. Chapter 4

**A\N:** Thank you so much to everyone who has been reading and reviewing this story so far, it means so much to me and I'm so glad you like it so much. I hope you like this chapter as well.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Chicago Fire, Chicago PD, NBC or Global

 **Spoilers:** None

 **Warnings:** None

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

Matt looked at himself in the mirror and took a deep breath; he always hated wearing his dress uniform and today was no different; it was Antonio's funeral. Even though he wasn't killed in active duty for the Chicago Police Department they were burying him with full honours and Eva and Diego would benefit as a result of his death benefits.

"Matt," Gabby sat up groggily in bed and blinked her eyes, "Come back to bed."

Turning to look at his fiancée he sighed, she'd hardly been sleeping over the past few days and had yet to come to terms with the fact that her older brother was dead. Once today was over though Matt had a feeling everything would come flooding out.

"Time to get up Babe," He walked over to the bed.

"No," She mumbled and shut her eyes, "I can't do this."

Matt wasn't going to tell her everything was going to be okay as he knew that was far from the truth, "I'll be right there with you," He encouraged gently, "Now come on I'm going to go downstairs and start on breakfast."

She mumbled incoherently but Matt had to take that, as she knew she had to get up. He still needed to wake up the kids and get them to eat some sort of breakfast Walking out into the hallway he heard crying coming from the master bedroom. He walked in and saw Eva and Diego lying on top of the bed sobbing.

His heart broke for them, they were so young and had lost both of their parents, "Come here," He sat on the bed and pulled them into a hug, "You're both so strong. Going through all of this is so hard."

"I don't want to see Grandma tomorrow," Diego sniffled softly, "She hated Daddy!"

"I'm sure your grandmother will be on her best behaviour." She wouldn't say anything mean to her grandchildren at her daughter's funeral; surely he thought she wasn't that cruel.

"She's just sad. What if… what if we get separated?" Eva asked, "I don't want to loose Diego too."

"That won't happen Eva," He kissed the side of her head, "Now do me a favour and go and get dressed both of you."

"No!" Diego screamed, "NO! NO! NO!"

"Will we have to see… is he…" Eva couldn't bear to ask how burnt or unrecognizable her father was.

"It'll be closed," Matt assured her, "You don't need to worry about that. You two don't need to worry about anything today. Just let other people take care of you."

"Don't leave Uncle Matt," Diego held onto him tightly, his face red and swollen from crying so much.

"I won't," He promised. Just then the doorbell rang and with the kids still hanging onto him Matt headed down the stairs to answer it. They'd already received week's worth of food from neighbours and co-workers and he suspected more was sure to come in.

Opening the door Matt wasn't surprised to see the entire Intelligence Division, along with Sergeant Platt and officers Roman and Burgess.

"Hey man," Jay nodded to Matt, "We came to help," He stepped into the house and smiled at Diego, "Hey little man."

"Hi," He barely met the older man's eyes, "I really don't want to talk."

"Nah, that's alright," He assured him, "Why don't we just go up to your room. I think I remember how your father used to tie his dress tie maybe I could show you."

"Maybe," He blinked once but released himself from Matt's side and looked up at Halstead.

"Alright then," He took his hand and walked up the stairs.

"Hi Matt," Sargent Voight greeted as the rest of the team stepped into he house.

"Hi," Matt greeted, still a little eerie on trusting the man even with the whole strip club investigation. "Thanks for all of the support."

"I really like the necklace," Eva looked at Burgress' necklace, "And your ring is super pretty," She tried to smile.

"Well thank you sweetheart. How about we go upstairs and get you ready and then maybe you can borrow it."

"Ooh," She looked momentarily interested, "Can officer Ruzek come too?"

"I don't know anything about fashion Eva."

"He really doesn't," Burgress told the teenager, "Lets go upstairs."

"No," She shook her head angrily; "You can't truck me like you can Diego! I know what you're trying to do! I don't want to go to my father's funeral. Why should I have to? It's not fair! It's not!" She yelled and ran down the stairs and slammed the door to the basement.

"Oh," Matt ran a hand over his face and sighed, "It's not your fault Burgress she's not taking this very well."

"Want me to go and talk to her?"

"No, no I'll go," Matt began to walk towards the door.

"No I'll go," Gabby came down the stairs, she was at least dressed in her dress blues, "It needs to be me"

"Sure," Matt wasn't going to argue with her.

Gabby nodded at everyone standing in the front hallway and headed down the stairs to the basement. "Eva," She called.

"GO AWAY!"

"Eva sweetheart," She walked into the room and saw the teenager sitting on the ground crying, "Can we talk?"

"No! The only people I want to talk to are dead! I want Mom and Dad! I want things to be normal again! You can tell me all you want a baby won't change anything but it will! That baby's going to be yours and you won't care about me at all!"

"Oh boy," Gabby sat down beside her, "I've heard that before. Let me tell you a story; I was fourteen when I found out your mother was pregnant with you. I was sure your father would forget all about me and we'd stop being so close; it took me a long time to realize that nothing can stay the same but sometimes good things can happen."

"This is different! Nobody dies in your stupid story! Your parents didn't die! I don't want to see my father get buried!"

"Eva," She was loosing her patience quickly, "We're all sad today. You think I want to bury my older brother? You think your grandparents want to burry their son? Do you-?

"STOP IT! JUST SHUT UP!" She screamed. "I HATE YOU!" She ran upstairs and accidently into Erin Lindsay. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" She screamed, "EVERYONE GO AWAY!"

"Hey, hey," Erin looked at her, "Lets talk outside alright?"

"NO!" She screamed, "Just…. Just…." She couldn't take it anymore. She felt numb, she was hungry and tired and she just wanted to sleep; She collapsed in a fit of sobs.

"Eva," Erin caught her before she hit the floor, giving the teenager off to Gabby and Matt who hugged her.

"Lets just get dressed for today alright? We get through today and tomorrow and then we can shut the world out for a week or two." Gabby promised her, "We have to get through this.

"Eva?" Diego walked down the stair, "What's wrong?" He asked his older sister, "You were screaming? Are you really upset? Even more?"

"No, no," Eva was trying to be strong for him just like Gabby was trying to be strong for the both of them, and Matt was holding them all together. "I'm alright; todays just going to be a hard day."

He nodded, "Detective Halstead said maybe when I'm ready he could show me how to box; like Daddy was going to."

"I think that's a great idea bud," Hank Voight smiled.

"And then maybe I'll be a detective," He added on, "Maybe but I don't want to think about that now."

* * *

"You know everything will be okay right?" Matt squeezed Gaby's hand. They were in the waiting room of the doctor's office. Gabby had an appointment with her OBGYN.

"I hope so," She said softly, "These last two weeks have been crazy." It was now a little over two weeks that Antonio and Laura had died; Eva and Diego would be starting school again soon and Matt would be going back to work at fifty-one Gabby starting a new job at Arson Investigation.

"Gabriela Dawson," A nurse called and Gabby stood up and took Matt's hand as they followed the nurse into a room, "Dr. Patterson will be with you shortly." She said as she left the room and closed the door after her.

As Gabby took a seat on the examination table Matt looked around the room. There were pictures of a baby's pre-natal development and pamphlets of different birthing options, "Have-" He turned to look at Gabby.

"No." She cut him off, "And don't you dare start telling me what I should do."

He raised his hands in defense, "I was just making conversation babe," He made his way back over to her and kissed her on the lips, "You know I just want you and our baby to be healthy right."

"Yeah," She nodded and kissed him back, "I'm just worried you know; lots of stress can leave to a miscarriage."

"You've taken lots of breaks and known when to stop; I'm sure everything will be fine."

"Ah, Ms. Dawson," Dr. Elena Patterson, an older lady with brown hair with grey beginnings walked into the room, "My condolences on your loss. How is your family?"

"Getting through everything," She told her, "This is my fiancée Matt."

"Hi," Dr. Patterson shook his hand.

"Hi Doc," He smiled in return and watched as she began to get the ultrasound machine up.

Seeing his hesitation Dr. Patterson said, "Don't worry this won't hurt your baby or Gabby. We just need to make sure that the babies growing alright and that there aren't any complications."

"Complications? Like what?"

"Babe, babe," Gabby reached out for his hand, "It's just slandered procedure, aren't you the one who's supposed to be reassuring me."

"Right, right," He tried to recompose himself, "So what does the gel do?"

"It helps me see the baby," Dr. Patterson explained, "See," A fuzzy picture appeared on the monitor, "That's your baby." She used her pointer to show them a moving image.

"Oh my gosh," Matt didn't stop the tears flowing down his cheeks, "That's our baby." He squeezed Gaby's hand and kissed her lips, "I love you so much."

"I love you too."

"It looks like your baby's growing just fine," Dr. Patterson told them happily, "But I want you to continue your amount of stress," She told Gabby, "I know it'll be hard but like you told me you have all kinds of people that want to help out, so let them."

"Right," She nodded happily, "Is there anyway you'd be able to tell us if it's a boy or a girl? We'd like to know."

"You're having a little boy." She told them.

"A little boy," Gabby looked up at Matt and was so glad to see he was even happier. She knew he wouldn't have been disappointed with a daughter but he'd always wanted a son.

Matt kissed her again and couldn't help the grin that was on his face.

Dr. Patterson cleaned the gel from Gaby's abdomen and turned off the machine, "I'll go get you some copies of the image. Will four be enough?"

"Yeah," Gabby nodded, "That should be fine."

"Alright then," She nodded and left returning a few minutes later with the images in an envelope, "Now I'd like to see you again in about six weeks. Can you make an appointment on your way out?"

"Yeah we can do that," Gabby got down off the examination table and walked with Matt out of the room.

* * *

They arrived back to the house excited to share the news with the kids and Gabby's parents. They were all still grieving the loss but the adults all knew that they needed to start getting on with their lives.

"Auntie Gaby," Diego walked into the main hallway a brown envelope in his hands, "This came for you."

"Thanks," Gabby took it, "What's wrong bud?"

"Eva thinks you're being sued."

"No!" Eva walked into the hallway her arms crossed, "I do not! I said it might be custody papers. I'm the one who-"

Gabby knew what she was going to say and just looked at her, "You two been alright? You ate lunch? Got caught up on school work?"

"Yes, yes and yes. Now please open the envelope," Eva told her.

"Eva," Matt looked at her, "These papers aren't any of your business now you and your brother go upstairs to your rooms and I don't want you snooping."

"You can't tell us what to do?" Eva suddenly became hostile.

"Yes I can! Now do as your told!"

"I hate you! She stormed past him and up the stairs towards her room.

"I still like you Uncle Matt," Diego passed him on his way up to his room.

"Thanks buddy," Matt called after him.

"Matt," Gabby looked at the envelope, "I think Eva might be right what it… what if Laura's parents are suing me for custody of the kids?"

"Then we deal with it," He soothed her, "Do you want me to open it?"

"No, no I'll do it?" She took a deep breath and opened it up seeing what she had expected, a note saying she'd been sued for sole custody for Eva and Diego. The initial court hearing was in eight weeks.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A\N:** So, what did you think? Please review and let me know

 **Up Next:** Gabby hires a lawyer to help with the custody hearing and Eva and Diego go back to school. How will they handle everything going on?


	5. Chapter 5

**A\N:** A huge thank you to everyone who has been reviewing this story on here and on Twitter as well, I really appreciate it.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Chicago Fire, Chicago PD, NBC or Global.

 **Spoilers:** None

 **Warnings:** None

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

Matt flipped the pancakes over as he watched the strawberry sauce also on the stove; he kept checking on it to make sure it didn't burn. Today was Eva and Diego's first day back at school and Gabby first day at arson, he didn't want anything to go wrong.

It had been two weeks since Antonio and Laura died and things were starting to get back to normal. Eva and Diego were fighting like siblings should and not moping around the house and Gabby was talking about going into her brother's room and going through some of the things.

Matt knew they couldn't stay in the house long term it had way to many memories for Gabby and the kids; right now though he understood it was important to take little steps and gains.

"Diego!" Eva chased her brother into the kitchen, "Not today!" She looked at him with pleading eyes; "Give it back," She was crying.

"Diego," Matt looked at the ten year old, still half dressed in his school uniform, "You give your sister back her phone right now!"

"I always take her phone."

"Not today Diego; please just give it back."

He frowned, "I though things were supposed to go back to normal."

"Things can never go back t normal you idiot!" She slapped the back oh his head and grabbed her phone, "For someone who's smart you know nothing.

"Hey!" He exclaimed.

"Not today!" Matt looked at him, "And some things shouldn't go back to normal," He added, "Diego you go and finish getting ready and Eva you pull down that skirt and eat some breakfast," He instructed.

For someone who didn't have any children Matt sure knew how to be a parent. Eva didn't bother arguing and sat down and watched Matt cook, "Did Aunt Gabby teach you that recipe?"

"Yeah," He nodded, "You remember Griffin and Ben Darden?"

"Uh-huh," She nodded; she met them once or twice while Matt was looking after them.

"After Gabby made if for them once they wanted it everyday so I asked her to teach it to me;"

"Ah," She nodded, "I'm not really hungry."

"You have to eat something," He encouraged, "I know its going to be a hard for everyone today."

"What if Grandma wins custody over us?" She asked suddenly, "We'll never see Aunt Gabby or you or the baby or Abuela or Abulo again."

"That's months away," He told her, "You don't need to worry about that."

"I'm sixteen. I'm not a child, you can tell me what's going on. Diego's to young to know but I'm not."

"Right now we don't know anything," He placed a plate of pancakes in front of her, "Now eat."

"You're going to make a really good father; Dad knew that you'd make Aunt Gabby really happy," Eva played with her food, "He really liked you."

"I liked your father too; he was a good friend."

"I miss him," She let a few tears fall down her cheeks, "And Mom."

"I know," He touched her shoulder, "And it's oaky to miss them. "Now try and eat something."

She attempted to eat the berry pancakes, usually on of her favourite breakfast foods. She managed a few bites before making a small lunch for herself and heading off for the bus. It was going to be a hard day for her, she knew that but she had to at least try and be brave; she knew Diego would start getting upset if he saw her upset. She needed to be a good older sister for him.

* * *

Gabby ate her sandwich as she searched on her computer for a good lawyer for the custody hearing. She knew it would be expensive so she wanted someone with experience who she could trust. She'd looked at dozens of websites of offices and nothing was really sticking out to her.

"Hi, Gabby right," A young woman walked up to her desk and smiled, "My names Melissa."

"Hi," Gabby looked around from her computer, "Nice to meet you."

"I won't take up much of your time; I just wanted to say how sorry I am for you…. I mean your brother dying…. My boyfriend is a police officer…" She explained hurriedly.

"Thank you," She tried to smile, "It's been hard for all of us. Are you a fire fighter?"

"No," She shook her head, "I'm a lawyer, I work here to help out with legal issues. I want to one day work in the courtroom, but for no I need to pay off school debt."

"Ah I remember those."

"Well I'll leave you alone now," She turned to leave "It was nice meeting you."

" You too. Actually maybe you can help me," She knew she'd only just met the woman but she was a lawyer and might know of someone who could help her out. "I'm involved in a custody situation involving my niece and nephew," She lowered her voice, "It's a long story but I've been trying to find a lawyer and I was wondering if you knew of someone."

She let out a soft laugh, "My parents own a small law firm that deals with family law cases."

"Oh?"

"I can show you if you want," She offered,

"Sure."

Melissa got out her tablet and pulled up the information, "It's not a very big practice but they have enough clients and they've done some major cases." She handed it over.

"Oh yeah," She nodded, "I've heard of them. You know what I'll call them and maybe make an appointment. I have a preliminary hearing in five weeks; not much time I know but…"

"Sometimes that happens," She explained, "Call them, I'm sure they'll help you out. They just wrapped up a case so they can help you out."

"Thanks," She picked up her cell phone and dialled the number. She got a secretary and explained what she needed and was then transferred to a lawyer in the firm. "Alexander Kennedy."

"Hi, my names Gabriela Dawson and I need a lawyer pretty soon for a custody hearing."

"How soon?"

"The preliminary hearing is in five weeks."

He tapped his pen on his desk, "I don't have any availabilities right now but I could transfer you to an associate."

"Sure thank you."

"Tell them you're my friend," Melissa whispered, "Unfortunately that might get you in faster."

Gabby knew she was right but she'd just met the woman, although she seemed nice she'd hardly call her a friend.

Sensing her hesitation Melissa said, "Or tell them I recommended you and you wok with me if you want."

That she could do.

"Camille Chambers," The next voice she heard said, "I'm I speaking with Gabriela Dawson?"

"Yes. I know its short notice to need a lawyer but this is all so sudden…. My colleague recommended this firm to me."

"Oh well we're always happy to help when we can. What is your schedule like?"

"I work until four every day so I can come for an appointment after that."

"Well we can do that, how about next week on Tuesday at five?"

"Sounds good."

"Okay see you then Ms. Dawson," She hung up the phone.

"Who was it?" Melissa asked.

"Camille Chambers."

"Oh she's one of the best ones," Melissa grinned, "She's been there forever. Really nice but tough."

"Well that's good; I need someone like that." She ran a hand over her face, "Thanks again for helping me."

"No problem, if you ever need to talk my office is just down the hall," She pointed and then turned to leave in that direction.

* * *

Gabby watched Eva saw goodbye to some of her friends before walking towards her car and getting into the front seat.

"Hi," Gabby turned to her, "Glad to see you're happy. How as your day?"

"It was fine!" She mumbled and slumped in her seat, "I don't want to talk about it alright?"

"Well that's a change; you were so happy with your friends."

"It's called acting!"

"Hey, don't use that tone with me!"

"Whatever," Eva plugged in her IPhone and began listening to her music.

Gabby wanted to rip the headphones out and scold her for her behaviour but she knew this wasn't typical behaviour for her; she'd just lost her parents and she'd always pretended she was fine when she was hurting inside. Eventually the walls would get so tall and eventually they'd come cashing down.

"I made appointment's for you and Diego to see a top paediatric psychiatrist next week. This isn't an option alright you are going to talk to her."

"I can't hear you!" Eva yelled angrily.

Again Gabby fought the urge to say something and continued driving to Diego's school; they were early so she was going to pick up dinner on the way; they could eat on the way to their aunt's house. Since a good majority of their stuff was there Gabby knew she had to take them to get it so she'd called Laura's sister and said they'd be by tonight.

When she got to the elementary school she had already gone through a drive threw to pick up dinner. Diego was sitting on the curb and quickly got into the back of the car and slumped down into the seat.

"Hey buddy," Gabby turned in her seat to look at her nephew, "Tough day."

"Daddy said it's not okay to cry most of the time," He tried to be tough, "He never cried when he got shot."

"Diego…" Gabby didn't know how to respond to that and she opened and closed her mouth a few times thinking of what she could say. "It'll be okay," She reached out and patted him on the knee. Now eat up," She handed him his food which he Solway began to eat.

It took them nearly two hours to reach Crystal Lake and pulling up into Laura's sister's house Gabby parked the car, "You guys go in and get your things. Your Aunt said they were all packed up.

"You're not coming Auntie Gabby?" Diego asked her.

"No, no you two go ahead," Gabby told them and watched as the door opened and Laura's sister stepped out of the house. Gabby had only met her a handful of times but she knew who she was; she looked similar to Laura in some ways yet so different. After giving Eva and Diego a hug she ushered her children and them in the house and walked towards the car.

Gabby rolled down the window and waited for the woman to start talking, she had nothing to say to her.

"I know what my parents… well mostly my mother is doing and I want you to know I don't think its a good idea. Laura was my baby sister but I know she loved you even after all of the troubles her and your brother had; I want to think we'd be able to work all this out without a trial and so does my father but…."

"I don't want to deny them of a chance to see any family," Gabby told her, "I'd be more then willing to let you take them sometimes and even on holidays. I just want to… no I need to honour my brother's wishes'."

"I understand. They were my sister's wishes too. I'll keep talking to my mother and in the meantime you just make sure Eva and Diego are really okay."

"I will," She nodded, "They love you and Laura was always talking about you too."

"Yeah," She grinned sadly, "The kids love you too; so did Laura."

Eva came out of the house first wheeling a suitcase and carrying another bag; Diego came next carrying two bags and an older boy followed him wheeling a suitcase behind him.

"We're all ready Aunt Gabby," Eva explained, "Can you open the trunk?"

"Yeah sure," She got out of the car,

"No! No!" Diego waved his arms, "You can' lift heavy things! Go and sit back down!" He pushed her back attempting to move her.

"Diego!" Gabby had to laugh; he was so much like his father, "Alright I'm going, I'm going," She got back into the car and smiled when she saw Diego smile proudly at himself.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A\N:** I hope you liked it. Please leave a review :)

 **Up Next:** After something happens at school Diego runs away and finds himself at District twenty-one. Who will he talk to and how does Matt end up there too? Meanwhile Gabby has slight cramps and goes to the hospital to see her doctor. Will she have to step back from arson? What about the custody case?


	6. Chapter 6

**A\N:** So here it is, the next chapter. This is dedicated to my beta reader who came up with the idea for this story.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Chicago Fire, Chicago PD, NBC, Global, Disney or Pixar.

 **Spoilers:** None

 **Warnings** **:** None

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

When he'd first left school he'd really had no idea where he wanted to go, he just knew he had to get away from there. All of the adults felt sorry for him and none of his friends knew what to say, so the avoided him.

He'd walked a few blocks and hopped on the 'L' train and half an hour later he'd arrived at district twenty-one. He pulled his hat over his eyes but it was to late Sargent Platt had already spotted him and she didn't look too happy.

"Diego Dawson!" She walked up to him and started down at him, "Do you know you've had this whole district trying to find you!"

"I'm sorry," He couldn't meet her eyes, "But I couldn't stay in school. None of my friends will talk to me," He looked at the stairs leading up to Intelligence, "I want him to come down there yelling at me," He tried not to cry but couldn't help the tears fall.

"I know you do bud," She said, "But you can't go around doing stupid things like that. Now come on your Uncle and Aunt are upstairs.

"No!" He shook his head, "I can't go up there! I don't want to talk to them!"

"Alright," She could understand why he didn't want to go upstairs, "They can come down here. All they want to know is that you're okay."

"I don't want to talk to them!" He yelled and took off towards the door only to run into Sean Roman.

"Hey bud," He looked down at him, "We've been looking for you."

"Leave me alone!" He pushed past him and took off again running down the street.

"Hey! Hey!" Roman easily caught up to him and gently but firmly tugged on his hand, "You're not going anywhere expect back inside alright?"

"No!" He yelled, but knew it was no use so he just groaned and let the officer bring him back to the district. Once inside Diego looked at him, "I could've outrun you."

"Maybe."

"I'm not going upstairs. I don't want to talk to my Aunt and Uncle right now. They have a lot to worry about. I know I made it worse by running away but I had to."

"Alright," He nodded, "How about we talk in another room and when you're ready you can talk to your Uncle and Aunt alright?"

"Okay," He nodded and let Roman lead him down a hallway.

* * *

"So he's downstairs? But he doesn't want to see us?" Gabby asked for clarification.

"Yeah. Officer Roman's with him now apparently he was really shook up." Voight explained.

"I have to see him!" Gabby shot up.

"Probably not a good idea," Voight advised.

"Don't tell her-" Matt began to yell but Voight interrupted.

"Wrong choice of words. I just mean I think you should give him some time; you don't have to, of course its up to you but he's in good hands and he's safe."

Gabby took a deep breath and ran a hand over her face; the last thing she needed was Diego taking off, especially when she was trying to get custody over him and his sister.

"I'll give him an hour; then I want to see him."

"Alright," He nodded and turned to leave the break room.

"Maybe we can't do this," Gabby turned to Matt, "Eva and Diego are going through so much and Diego's really not taking everything well."

"No, we can do it," Matt kissed her forehead, "I hate to agree with Voight but Diego is safe; and you're doing the right thing having them see a psychologist."

"I know, I just wish I knew what to do to help them."

"You are helping them babe."

"So I hear you want to be a Detective," Roman broke the ten-minute silence.

"Yeah," Diego nodded, "Vice or Intelligence; just like my Dad."

"You must miss him a lot."

"I do. I know I have to be strong for my family though," He looked at Roman and then around the room, "Why I'm I in an integration room?"

"Because those are the only rooms around here where we can talk." He replied.

Diego stood up and walked to the mirror, "How do I know that my Aunt and Uncle aren't watching. That's a one-way mirror."

"You don't but do you trust me?"

"I don't know yet," He looked around the room again and closed his eyes, "Where's Detective Halstead?" He'd always liked Jay; he and his father had been close and Antonio often acted as a mentor to the younger Detective.

"I'm not sure," Sean studied the boy; if he was being honest he didn't know him very well, in fact he'd only talked to him thee times, two after his father had died. He'd heard a lot about him though, from his father and from others. He knew he was ten years old and in looks and actions was extremely like his father; he wanted nothing more then to be like him. Sean could relate to that considering his father was a police officer and that was one of the reasons he wanted to become one.

"I'm hungry," Diego spoke up, "But I don't want any bakery food or sandwiches."

Sean nodded; he knew his mother owned a bakery, "Alright. How about some pizza?"

"Can we go in the squad car?"

"No. I think I'm going to have an officer look after you and I'll go and get it."

"I'm not a baby."

"I know but the last thing we need is for you to run away alright."

"Okay but can Officer Burgess sit with me? She's cute."

"I'll see what I can do," He laughed.

Fifteen minutes later someone walked through the door but it wasn't officer Burgess it was Detective Halstead, Diego went running to him.

"Hey bud," Jay took him into his arms before setting him on the ground, "You had a rough day at school?"

"Yeah nobody understands."

"I get that; it's hard to know what to say to people who have just lost someone. I bet it's harder for your friends just lie this is harder for you."

"I just want my parents back."

"We all miss them. Not just your father we all liked your mother too."

"Even though she left?"

Jay chose his next words carefully, "I think we all felt for your father and we wanted them to work things out. I know your Aunt an Uncle to though and they're so worried about you. They love you so much."

'No! I don't want to see them. When's officer Roman coming back?"

"In a bit."

"I liked him; he didn't make me see them. He's cool."

"Yeah he is."

"I saw his gun and-"

"You know Diego there's more to police work then shooting," Jay reminded him.

"I know! But sometimes… I don't know…. Maybe it might be better if I killed myself."

"What?" He ran towards him and got down to his level, "Don't ever think that! It's not true!"

"I don't know why I think it. I just do."

"It's alright," Jay hugged him, "Now I know you don't want to but we need to see your aunt and uncle alright."

"Will they be mad at me?"

"Of course not."

"Can Officer Roman come with me?" He asked and just then Sean walked through the door Diego taking off to him and beginning to cry.

"Ssh," He immediately discarded the food on the table and bent down to look at the boy, "It's okay buddy."

"I'm scared. What if I have to stay in the hospital?"

"It'll all be alright," Sean hugged him while looking at Halstead who mouth what Diego had told him; this made him left the boy into his arms, "I'll tell you what; why don't we go and see your Aunt and Uncle and then if you do need to go to the hospital I can see if my Dad can come and see you. He's a police officer to. How would you like that? Do you want a lot of police officers coming to see you?"

"Yes," He nodded, "Can you stay with me?" He asked. His voice weak and scared making him sound way younger then he was,

"For as long as I can," He promised and carried him out of the room and out back into the main hallway where he walked towards the stairs. Diego's grip on him tightened and with every step he took up the stairs it got even tighter. When he got to the landing he tried to set him on the ground but Diego refused to move.

"Diego!" Gabby and Matt rushed out of the break room, still unaware of what he had said, "Come here bud," Gabby held her arms out.

"No!" Diego lifted and turned his head from Sean's shirt, "Uncle Matt."

"Hey buddy," Matt took him, "We were so worried about you. Please don't ever run away again alright?"

Diego blinked his eyes, "Detective Halstead said I needed to go to the hospital. I don't want to!"

"What?" Matt looked at Jay who was now back at his desk.

"I think I need to talk to Gabby," He stood and walked back towards the break-room where he closed the door and looked at her, "Diego told me he wondered…. He said he wondered if he should kill himself," He told her, his words getting chocked up, "I called my brother at Chicago Med and he's made an emergency appointment with the psychologist that you arranged Diego and Eva to see; its in twenty minutes.

"Thank you," Were the only words she managed to get out. She walked back out to the unit and gave Diego a huge hug, "Come on lets go and get you some help."

"Officer Roman said he'd come," He said his voice becoming horse as he began to cry.

"Well then go," Voight dismissed him, "And take Burgess with you."

"Yay!" Diego tried to smile but as his gaze turned to his father's old desk he sobbed and buried his head into Matt's shoulder, "I want to go!"

Like Jay had said the child psychologist had rushed Diego in to see her and she concluded that he was suffering from PTSD, rare but present in children, especially after loosing his parents the way he had. She explained the treatment options to Gabby and Matt and said she wanted to see him weekly as well as Eva who she said might also be exhibiting signs of it.

"PTSD," Diego repeated the name, "That's what soldiers get sometimes. Did Daddy have it?"

"A little I think," Gabby responded, "He got some help though after he came back home. Is there anything you want to talk about now?"

"No. I just want to sleep without nightmare's." He told her then stopping suddenly he said, "Why does Grandma want to take Eva and I away?"

"Oh Diego," Gabby sighed, "Your grandmother loves you both very much and she just wants to both to be safe and happy, she thinks that's with her."

"But she never liked Daddy; what if she doesn't like me. Everyone says I'm like him."

"Your grandmother loves you Diego," Gabby repeated again not liking the way he was shaking. "He's having a panic attack!" She shouted loud enough for the nurses to hear, thy got him on a gurney and were able to settle him with child levels of sedative.

Looking at her now sleeping nephew Gabby sobbed. She couldn't believe this was all happening and she wished it was all just a horrible nightmare.

"I'll get a doctor, it's a good thing you hadn't let peds yet,' A nurse comented and left to find a doctor.

Dr. Willhite came shortly and admitted Diego to the hospital over night saying he wanted to watch his condition and ensure it didn't get any worse; he pulled some string and got them into a semi-private room that didn't have another occupant at the moment; that way Gabby could sleep on a bed beside him and not risk any harm to herself or the baby.

"Hey buddy!" Roman walked into the room an hour after the sedative had warn off, "Told you I'd come to see you. My father's working on a really big case but I figured you'd like a TV so…" He stepped aside so that Burgess and Ruzek could roll in the TV.

"Well that was very nice of them," Matt spoke up, "Diego can you say thank you."

Diego, still half asleep tried to smile, "Thank you."

"You're welcome buddy," Roman walked to the bed and ruffled his hair, "You want me to stay and watch a movie."

"Uh-huh," He nodded sleepily, "Eva's coming later to," He yawned, "She's with Abuela and Abuelo, even though she can stay by herself," He yawned again.

"They gave him some medicine to help him sleep better, Gabby told Roman after seeing his confused look, "He's been having some pretty bad nightmares."

"Oh no, well maybe, if its okay with your aunt and uncle we can watch a funny movie."

"Of course," Gabby smiled, "Tell you what Diego you stay here with your new friends and Uncle Matt and I can go and update your Abuela and Abuelo on how you're doing."

"Okay," He nodded yawning again, he'd be asleep soon and Gabby wanted to tell her parents not to come by, as he needed all of the sleep he could get.

"Alright Diego," Burgess grinned, "What movie do you want to watch?"

"Cars," Diego pointed to the DVD case on the trolley.

"Perfect choice," Roman put the DVD in and not surprisingly before the movie had been on for twenty minutes Diego was sound asleep.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A\N:** So, what did you think? More of Sean and Diego bonding in chapters to come so stay tuned for that.

 **Up Next:** Diego get releases from the hospital but will his stay cause problems for Gabby's custody case?


	7. Chapter 7

**A\N:** Again, a huge thank you to everyone who has been reading and reviewing this story. It means so much to me. I hop you like this chapter.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Chicago Fire, Chicago PD, NBC or Global

 **Spoilers:** None

 **Warnings:** None

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

It all happened so fast, one second Matt and Gabby were looking over Diego's discharge papers and the next Matt saw her.

"Gabby," He nudged his fiancée, "Look up."

She turned her head and didn't bother to hide the frustrated sigh that escaped her lips. She had to remind herself that she did have a right to see him; after all she was Diego's grandmother.

"Karen," Gabby approached her, "Diego will be happy to see you."

"Why was I not informed of my grandson's admission to hospital the instant it happened!" She demanded.

Gabby was a little taken aback. "Because he was admitted yesterday and he's not really in a good place right now. He's suffering from PTSD."

"No doubt thanks to that no good father of his getting him kidnapped!"

"Hey!" Matt could see Gabby start to cry, "Don't talk to her like that. We were more concerned about your grandson's condition then to worry about calling you. He's fine and he's getting treatment.

"If I had been awarder full custody none of this would have happened! My daughter should have changed that will the minute she left that good for nothing-"

"Watch it! That's my brother!" Gabby looked at her anger coursing through her body, "I've tried to be patient with you but I've had it! You cannot see him! I have custody and I will not let you."

"You can't-"

"Go or I'll call security," She threated, well aware of the attention they were drawing from the nurses most of whim knew her.

"I'm not going anywhere! When my lawyer gets through with you you'll-"

"What's going on here?" Sean Roman walked into the room. He'd been with Diego and heard the raised voices.

"This is Diego's grandmother," Gabby told him, "Karen this is an old friend of Antonio's, he's visiting Diego."

"A cop?" She rolled her eyes, "I don't think its s good idea for my grandson to be around your kind of people."

"Excuse me," Roman crossed his arms and stared at her, "I believe you were asked to leave. Now lets go."

Karen opened her mouth and then closed it. She knew she'd never have a chance here; nobody was on her side, "Fine! But there is no way I'm letting you take my grandchildren away from me!" She pointed at Gabby and stormed out of the room.

"She has some nerve," Roman seethed with anger, "Diego's told me how afraid he is that she hates him."

"Yeah," Gabby nodded as she felt small cramps in her abdomen and cringed.

"Gabby!" Matt placed a hand on her back, "You okay?"

"Fine," She gritted her teeth and turned her attention back to the papers.

"Gabby you're not fine!" He took her hands and turned her around to look at him, "You need to get checked out.

"No! I need to get these papers filled out," She was doing her best to ignore the pain, "Don't you think I'd know if something was wrong inside of me?"

"I'd like to think you would," He looked at her; "But lately I don't know Gabby, you're so stressed out. I'm worried, worried about you and our baby."

"Stop it!" She pushed him away, "Stop worrying about the baby! I have to look after Diego and Eva too! I need to make sure that I get custody of them! Just go!" She shook her head tears streaming down her face, "I need a break from you right now."

She was incredibly worried about her unborn child. She hated to think that Matt didn't know that. Why did he think she was so worried all the time? She couldn't stop herself from being stressed out so she was trying her best to do everything else right, she wasn't hungry but when she was she only ate healthy and she slept when she could.

She watched him walk away and started to cry soon after the pains got worse and she felt as if she was going to faint.

"Alright Gabby," A paediatric nurse walked up to her and supported her, "I'm taking you down to OB. You need to get looked at."

She closed her eyes and nodded, "Yeah; but someone go and get Matt."

She nodded and helped her sit in a wheelchair; As Matt had inly just left he was only down the hallway and a nurse got him back easily. As soon as he saw her he ran over to her, "You're going to be fine sweetheart," He assured her, trying to hide how worried he really was.

She nodded her head and he wheeled her down the hallway into the obstetrics unit; she had to wait twenty minutes to see a nurse, luckily the cramps had gone away by then.

The nurse walked into the room followed by a technician, "Now Ms. Dawson," The nurse said, "You're seventeen weeks pregnant and you're experiencing some cramps. Any bleeding?"

'No, no," She shook her head, "No bleeding; I think its just stress related.

"Well let's check your blood pressure and heart rate and see how you and your baby are doing."

"Okay," Gabby nodded and prepared herself for all of the procedures.

"Well Ms. Dawson it looks like your heart rate is up and your blood pressure is high; I think this was caused by stress. However that doesn't mean this can happen often to much stress can cause harm to the baby. I'm going to have to put you on bed rest until your next appointment with your doctor."

"I'm having a lot of family problems right now; I can't go on bed rest I-"

"Yes you can." Matt interrupted her, "You have friends and family willing and able to help you."

"Matt! The custody if-"

"Not if we both ask for custody," He locked eyes with her, "We can do this."

She nodded, to stunned to do anything else. They left the office and were back in the hallway before she finally got her words back, "You want custody of Diego and Eva to? You know I don't expect you to do that right?"

"I know; but I love them and Antonio was my friend; right now they need us and I know Diego needs all of the help he can; being a single parent is hard Gabby, I was never going to leave you alone in any of this."

"I know but…. I just…." Tears filled her eyes.

"Ssh," He soothed and kissed her, "Now lets go and get Diego and get you home to bed."

Gabby nodded and hand-in-hand she and Matt walked back into the child psychiatry ward and into Diego's room. He was dresses in clothes and watching for them, "I hard Grandma's voice. Did she leave?"

"Yeah bud," Matt nodded, "We're sorry but she-" He didn't know how to explain it to him.

"That's okay Uncle Matt I know she wants Eva and I to live with her. Why can't we live with both you guys and her? Like Eva and I…" He began to cry as he thought about his parents.

Sean who was closest to him sat down next to him and hugged him, "It's alright Diego," He comforted, "It's alright to think about them."

"I miss them so much," He whipped the tears away from his eyes.

"Come on Diego," Gabby held out her hand, "Lets get you home alright."

He nodded and took his aunts hand.

* * *

Eva was trying to focus on her homework; her Abuela and Abuelo had dropped he off half an hour ago and she had been alone in her parent's house for the first time in a long time. It felt so weird being their knowing that everything had changed. She couldn't watch TV, she couldn't be in any room that reminded her of them; she hated this house so much now.

She'd gone up to her bedroom with her backpack to try and do school work but it was hard; she kept wanting her parents to appear, she kept thinking maybe this was just a horrible dream.

"Eva!" Her aunt's voice got her out of her thoughts, "We're home!"

This isn't home anymore Eva thought bitterly as he got up and went down the stairs, "Hi," She waved to her aunt and uncle and then tries to smile for her younger brother; she knew she needed to be brave for him, "I missed you."

"I missed you too," He hugged her, "Do you want to watch TV with me?"

She wanted to but she couldn't stand being in the family room, "Later, I have a lot of homework to do," She lied and walked back up the stairs.

She'd only just sat down on her bed when she heard a knock on her door, "Eva can I come in?"

"Sure Aunt Gabby."

Gabby walked into the room, closing the door on her way in, 'what's wrong sweetie?"

"Nothing." Another lie. "I'm fine Aunt Gabby."

"Eva!" She exclaimed, "We both know you're not fine! You talked to Dr. Morgan and I know she told you bottling up everything isn't good. You told me you know it isn't. So I don't want to have to ask you again, what's going on?"

"It's just…. This sounds so awful…. But….. Are w going to live in this house forever?"

"Oh," She inhaled and pulled her niece into her arms. Of course Eva would feel uncomfortable in this house, She'd never even thought of moving; she didn't like being in the house but she was so focused on the kids moving ever crossed her mind. "I think we will. Is that what you want?"

"I know it sounds horrible… but I'm trying to move on and it's so hard when everywhere I go in this house I think of them. I'll always remember but I can't live here Aunt Gabby. I can't!" She sobbed, tears streaming down her face.

"Okay, okay," She ran soothing circles over her back, "We can stay at Matt and I's old apartment tonight and for the next week or so; until we can find a house. Lets pack a suitcase for you."

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A\N:** So, what did you think? Please review and let me know.

 **Up Next:** Gabby and Matt begin looking for a house and Gabby has her first meeting with her lawyers.


	8. Chapter 8

**A\N:** Thank you so much to all of you who are reading and reviewing this story! It means so much to me.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Chicago Fire, Chicago PD, NBC or Global

 **Spoilers:** None

 **Warnings:** None

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

The apartment was beyond messy and it wasn't because it hadn't been clean; there were five people living in a small apartment meant for two. Kelly had let Eva stay in his room, to allow the team some privacy while he slept on an air mattress in the living room and Diego on the pullout coach. Matt and Gabby were in there own room, which Gabby had wanted to let Diego have but as Matt pointed out, and Diego agreed she was on bed rest and she and the baby needed a proper sleep each night.

They needed a four bedroom house that was quite like the one Antonio and Laura had, which in all accounts was perfect but Gabriela knew none of them could ever really heal and move on in that house.

She had papers all over the table and was looking at listings all over the city; even some she knew were way over budget. She knew the kids would prefer if they stayed in there school district but Gabby didn't make any promises to them; they needed to look at all possibilities and get something that fitted all of there needs, space, safety, and price.

"Hi Aunt Gabby," Eva walked into the apartment mindlessly walking through the clutter as she made her way over to the kitchen table.

She had wanted to keep working after the doctor ordered her on bed rest, as she knew they needed the money but Matt convinced her to at least take a few days off now and then some when they finally moved in to there new house, which they hoped would be sooner rather then later.

"Eva!" Gabby stared at her, "What are you doing home? Is it three thirty already?"

"Yeah," She nodded setting her backpack down and going to the fridge to get a snack.

"I'm going to be late for my meeting with the lawyers!" She jumped up, "I'll bring something home for dinner. You keep an eye on your brother alright."

"Yeah," She nodded as she took a bite out of an apple, "I'll make him a snack though," She decided.

"Don't you have a essay to write," Gabby met her eyes, "Don't use baking as an excuse Eva."

"I hate the topic," She grumbled miserably.

"Sorry kiddo!" She called over her shoulder.

Despite being afraid she'd be late Gabby arrived at the law office just on time. She walked up the stairs and made it to the third floor and walked to the receptionist desk. "Hi, my names Gabriela Dawson, I have an appointment with Camille Chambers at five o'clock.

The secretary picked up her phone, "Ms. Dawson's here to see you. Mrs. Chambers." She spoke into it, then hanging up she looked back at Gabby, "She'll be with you shortly. Have a seat."

Gabby turned and walked to the small waiting area, she had just picked up a magazine when a woman with greying hair walked towards her, "Gabriela Dawson?" She asked her hand stuck out.

"Yes," Gabby stood and shook it.

"I'm Camille Chambers, follow me," She led her through the offices to one that had her name on it, "Have a seat," She offered and shut the door before taking a seat behind her desk, "Now you're seeking sole custody of your niece and nephew correct?"

"Yes. My brother and sister in-law recently died in a plane crash and in their will they stated me as their children's legal guardian but there grandmother, my sister in-law's mother is challenging for custody in court.

"I see," She nodded as she began to take notes "Now-" She let out a frustrated sigh as she heard knocking on the door, "I'm in a meeting!"

"Sorry Mrs. Chambers but a Matthew Casey is out here he says he's Gabriela Dawson's fiancée."

"Yeah," Gabby stood up, "He is, I thought he was on shift," She looked puzzled and opened the door, "Matt," She looked at him, "Please tell me you didn't take time off; I appreciate you trying to help but-"

"No," He kissed her, "I'm just here for now, I got Chief's okay; I'm still on shift." He explained, "Sorry to interrupt, I would have told Gabby I was coming but I just found out and I knew she wouldn't answer if I called. I'm Matt Casey; Gabby's fiancée and I'm also asking the court for custody."

"Okay," She nodded motioning for them to sit down as she did the same, "Is your name in the will as well?"

"No but I love the children very much and I want to provide for them, Gabby shouldn't have to do this all on her own"

"Matt," She sighed, "You wanting custody is just going to complicate things."

"No, not necessarily," Mrs. Chambers responded, "Now I'll need you to give me some information."

"Here," Gabby handed over a folder, "I think everything you need is in there. At least I hope it is, copies of the will, bank statements, letters of recommendation and some other things."

"Well, well," She grinned, "I don't think I've ever had a client as organized as you seem to be. Now is the trial date set up? Or does that need to be arranged.

"A pre-trial hearing is in two weeks,"

"Well then lets get started,"

* * *

"I like that one," Matt pointed to a house on the computer screen, "Good school district, reasonable price and it says there's an open house on Saturday. Click it lets see if there are any pictures."

"Matt," Gabby shook her head, "It's forty minutes from downtown. I've never lived that far out of the city before; plus the commute for you would be awful."

"Babe," He looked at her, "I don't want to move far away either but we need to think of it as a possibility."

She took a deep breath and nodded her head, "Fine," She clicked on the listing, "It does look nice," She said as she saw the pictures, "Four bedrooms and a nice kitchen; I guess it's a possibility."

"Alright," He nodded, "Add it to the list," He put his hand over hers and added the listing to the favourites folder they'd set up for possible houses.

"Lets look at what else there is," She went back to the main listing page, noting the time on the toolbar, "Are you sure you got enough sleep? Five hours doesn't seem like a a lot. You came off a twenty-four hour shift this morning and its only two o'clock. Kelly's still sleeping I-"

"I'm fine Babe," He assured her, "Look at that one," He pointed out another house, "Only half an hour away; it's a little pricy but it has a pool and four bedrroms and an unfinished basement." He grinned, "We could set up a play area down there, or get a pool table and-"

"I know, I know," She kissed his cheek, "You want a man-cave, Diego would probably like all that stuff to and of course our little guy," She rubbed her abdomen affectingly.

"Yeah," He smiled, "There's an open house for it tomorrow. We can pick the kids up from school and then go out and take a look."

"You want to take Eva and Diego?" She looked up at him, "I'm not sure that's such a good idea; they're going through so much right now and-"

"I think it's a great idea," Matt told her, "I think it'll be good for them to have a small say in where we live, it'll make them feel good, plus I know Diego will want to come and have a look at the basement with me."

"Oh alright," She sighed, "But if things go south…." She pointed at him.

"It won't," Matt silenced her with a kiss.

"Uh-huh," She nodded against his lips still doubting the plan.

The next day around five o'clock the arrived at the house; it was a modern looking grey house with a two-car garage. The driveway was paved and the lot was a one acre property with a fenced off backyard.

"It's alright," Eva sighed as she looked up at the house, "I still don't want to change school's though," She crossed her arms.

"Me neither, but…." Diego looked at the long driveway "This would be a perfect place to teach my little cousin how to ride a bike. We'd have our own little circle." He said as the house was the last one on the street and so there was a perfect place to safely in the street if needed.

"Diego!" Eva hissed as she walked past him, "Not helping!"

"I'll take one out of two," Matt chuckled in a whispered tone to Gabby as they led the way up the steps of the house. A woman in a red suit skirt combination greeted them.

"Welcome, my names Alicia Greene. I'm the Real Estate Agent. Is there anything in particular I can help you with?"

"I'd like to see the bedrooms if that's alright," Gabby told her.

"Of course, let me show you."

"I want to come too," Eva decided.

"Diego you coming?" Gabby asked her nephew.

"No, I want to look around," He responded,

"Alright just don't leave the house," She warned.

"I'll watch him, Matt told her without her needed to say anything.

Gabby smiled and followed the Real Estate agent up the stairs, "Now," She stopped at the first room, "This is the smallest of the bedrooms but it'd be perfect for-"

"The nursery," Eva smiled, "Oh Aunt Gabby it'd be so cute with blue walls and a little crib," Eva began to decorate the room in her mind, "Or is Uncle Matt going to want to paint it red. Ooh a fire fighter theme would be cute."

"Yeah," Gabby was glad Eva was finally coming around to the idea of the house.

"Now this," the Real Estate agent stepped across the short hallway is another bedroom, "It's medium sized but it has a small balcony."

"I like this one," Eva grinned, "I guess this would be okay," She looked around, "As long as I get this room," She looked at her aunt.

"Now this is the biggest out of the rooms not including the master bedroom," The real estate agent explained.

"This is a nice size," Gabby looked around, "Eva you wouldn't want this one? It's already light pink."

"I don't even really want to move," She sighed, "I'm still not sure. I think I'm going to go back downstairs and get Diego out of whatever mess he's gotten himself into,"

"Alright," Gabby lightly chuckled as she followed the real estate agent to look at the rest of the floor. All that was left was the bathroom, which had a tub-shower combination and the master bedroom, which had an ensuite and small walk in closet.

The rest of the house was above and beyond anything either Gabby or Matt expected and Gabby was especially in love with the kitchen and Matt was already talking about how he'd fix up the basement.

"Alright," Gabby said as they got back into the car, "I think we're going to see about putting an offer on the house."

"But it's so far away from where we are now!" Eva complained, "Aunt Gabby do we really have to do this?"

"Shut up!" Diego frowned, "You're the one who wanted to move in the first place!

"That's enough both of you," Matt warned, "Now nothing is settled yet we need to get it inspected first and I might be able to get some of the permits for the house to make sure everything works out. If we like what we hear than we'll submit a offer; we might not even get it so don't go complaining yet." Both children nodded, "Good now lets have a nice family dinner out."

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A\N:** I hope you liked it, please leave a review and let me know.

 **Up Next:** Pre-trial motions start for the custody hearing but what news could change everything around?


	9. Chapter 9

**A\N:** I am so glad that all of you are continuing to like this story. I hope you like this chapter.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Chicago Fire, Chicago PD, Chicago Med, NBC or Global.

 **Spoilers:** None

 **Warnings:** None

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

Eva!" Gabby knocked on the door, "Come on there's four other people who need to use this washroom! Lets go!" She called out. They only had an hour and a half left before they had to leave and Eva had been in there for almost half an hour already.

"I'm trying to do my hair!"

"I'll help you with that," She told her, "But we can do it out here! Now Eva!" She added given the teenager no room to argue.

"Alright," Eva unlocked the door, she was searing her uniform and her make-up and hair were halfway done.

"You're going to nee half a day to make here look good Aunt Gabby," Diego joked as he walked into the washroom.

"Shut up!" Eva punched him, "You're such a brat!"

"Enough," Gabby shook her head, "Lets get your hair done," She led Eva into the master bedroom.

"Did Antonio let her wear her kilt like that?" Matt whispered in Gabby's ear; When Eva wore her uniform kilt it was way to short for Matt's liking and he had a hard time believing that Antonio would let her walk put of the house wearing it like that. He wanted to say something, almost had a few times but he'd always stopped himself; he didn't want Eva getting upset because he was acting like her father.

"She's never gone to school like that before. When her parents were alive she dressed like a sixteen year old should" She whispered back, "I'll mention it to her."

"Good." He turned and walked into the kitchen where Kelly was sipping on coffee well reading the paper, "Sorry we woke you up this early on a day off man," He apologized to his best friend.

"No problem," He shrugged, "I'm just staying out of things. You and Gabby have enough on your plate."

"Yeah," He agreed and poured himself a cup of coffee.

"NO! AUNT GABBY!" Eva's voice level suddenly increased to a yell and she ran furiously into the kitchen, "I'm not changing."

"Eva-" Gabby followed her, her arms crossed and eyebrow's raised significantly.

"What in the world do you think you're doing dressed like that?" Kelly exclaimed as he stood up, a horrified look on his face, "I thought you went to Catholic school? They Let you dress like that." Her kilt barely covered her bottom and her shirt was unbuttoned so cleavage was showing and she was wearing high heels.

"Not you too!" She groaned.

"Hey!" Kelly glared at her, "You don't talk to me like that and you don't treat your aunt with disrespect. Now go and change!"

"Kelly," Matt warned, he sensed the teenager was about to explode. She'd been holding her anger in too long, "Please don't."

"Don't what? Care?" She looked at her aunt and uncle, "At least he said something!" She began to cry, "I've been dressing like this because I thought someone would say something; but it took until I looked like a stripper for you two to care. Maybe Diego and I should live with Grandma," Eva stormed back to her room and slammed the door.

"Oh great," Gabby ran a hand over her face, "Thanks Severide. Now she's going to be miserable for the rest of the day; she's already on a tight leash a school with detention slips, cutting classes and being out of uniform.

"Well maybe that's what she needed. I know Matt's been wanting to say something to her."

"Yeah but I didn't because she's acting out because she's trying to get attention. I wasn't giving her attention that way. She can't act like that."

"So I'm enabling her, is that it?" Kelly scoffed.

"That's enough, both of you," Gabby glares at them, "Lets just get the kids to school and make it through the hearing."

"Fine," Matt nodded in agreement.

The rest of the morning went as well as could be expected, Eva changed into an appropriate version of her uniform and had small breakfast and made a small lunch. Diego had some cereal and helped Gabby make his lunch and then the four were off. They dropped Eva off at her high school first and then went to Diego's Elementary School before going to the courthouse.

"Ms. Dawson, Mr. Casey" Mrs. Chamber's greeted as she met them outside of the courthouse, "I've filed a joint custody agreement with the judge. He knows you'd both like custody of Eva and Diego.

"Good, thank you," Matt nodded, "So what's going to happen today?"

"Not much," She admitted, "We'll just discuss certain things that can and cannot be mentioned in the trial and why a trial needs to happen. I should warn you though the suggestion that Eva and Diego testify will be brought up; it is quite common now in family court cases."

"No," Gabby shook her head, "They don't need that kind of pressure, "Diego won't be able to handle it and Eva's still in denial and hasn't started grieving fully yet."

"Alright," Mrs. Chamber's nodded, "That's good to know. Now the trail starts in twenty minutes why don't the two of you go and get some coffee and I'll make some last minute notes.

Eva walked out of the 2nd period English class feeling unusually angry; English was usually one of her favourite classes but today she sat in the back of the class and barely said a word; she didn't listen to a word the teacher said and had no ide what was for homework.

She stopped at the main flight of stairs that led into the school's concourse, to get to almost everywhere in the school you needed to ross the concourse. Down below her it was bus as usual but instead of joining the crowded staircase she decided to climb up onto the railing and sit down. She was seated for a few seconds before anyone started to notice. When people saw her though, things happened fast the area was cleared at the school principal arrived along with her guidance counsellor.

"I'm just sitting here!" Eva called down to them, "It's not like I have a gun or something. What's the big deal?"

Her guidance counsellor, took a deep breath, "Eva we'd rather you not sit up there. It's pretty dangerous. It's making us scared."

"Well I'm not scared," She argued back.

"Eva," The woman looked up at her, "If you come down here we can talk about this."

"No! Why can't we talk about it up here? Maybe…maybe I want to hurt myself. Maybe that'll get people's attention. Some people don't care about me!"

"Eva you have so many people who care about you."

"Are you calling me selfish!" She yelled, "Is that what you think I am?" She stood up, her years of gymnastics and ballet helping her stay balanced.

"No! No!" This was escalating quickly, she thought she'd be able to talk her down but obviously her parents death had more affect on her that they'd thought, She needed to get the police involved. "Alright Eva, lets just stay calm."

"Calm! Why? So you can get the police! I know- I know that's what Mr. Sender just did. I want to talk to Erin Lindsay. She works…. Used to work with my father."

"I'll see what I can do." She told her and whispered something in the principal's ear as he walked back out of his office.

Less then half an hour later Erin Lindsay walked through the main door of the school, she looked up at Eva making eye contact,

"Hi Eva!" She called up walking slowly towards where the guidance counsellor and principal were. The school had been closed and all of the students and teachers sent home so it was just the four of them in the building at the moment.

"Hi Erin," Eva said, she was still standing on the railing but was now holding onto a support bar, "My Aunt and Uncle aren't here?" She asked, "I knew they weren't going o come."

"No, no Eva," She knew this was never going to be by the book negotiation, "We're trying to get in contact with them but their phones are turned off."

"They're at the family court house downtown! Today there was a pre-trail hearing. My grandmother is suing for custody over Diego and me."

"Alright Eva," Erin nodded, "I'm going to tell Jay that, you remember Jay right."

"Of course," She nodded, "He's your partner. His brother works at Chicago Med right?"

"That's right," She nodded, "I'm just going to send him a text message."

"Okay," She said, "Has Sergeant Voight hired a new Detective yet?" She wondered.

"Yeah he has Eva," She answered honestly, "But you know no one can ever replace your father. We think about him every day."

"So do I."

"I bet you do. I can't imagine what you're going through; but I am glad you wanted to talk to me that shows me that you want to get better right. You don't want to jump.'

"Jump? Eva exclaimed, "Why do you think I want to jump?"

They had just assumed that as her intent, "What do you want Eva?"

"I just want someone to pay attention to me! I've been acting up for weeks. I skipped classes, dressed inappropriately, and started being ruder. But nothing happened. Everyone's so nice to me! Why didn't anyone punish me? Why don't they care?"

"Oh Eva," It wasn't that simple, nobody would have reacted the way they usually would have because they figured she was still mourning, which she was. In her mind though she associated that behaviour with people not caring about her.

"The only person who said anything was Kelly Severide! He told me to change today but then Aunt Gabby and Uncle Matt looked at him like he'd done something wrong!"

Erin was never trained in suicide takedown and she didn't really know what to say to the teenager, "Sweetheart can-" She got caught off by her ringing cell phone looked down she saw that it was Voight calling her from the mobile command centre they had set up in the parking lot.

They got some of her close friends to talk to them and all of her teachers as well. They wanted to know what made her snap today and why she felt she needed to hurt herself.

During the interviews her aunt and uncle had arrived and they wanted to see her.

"Eva," Erin looked up at the teen, "You Aunt and Uncle are here. They want to see you."

"NO!" She screamed letting go of the railing, "No! No! They shouldn't care! None of this is far. None of it!"

"I know," Erin sympathized, "You loosing your parents isn't fair, no one should have to go through that."

"I'm not talking about that! Why do they want to raise Diego and I? They should want to be a family, there own family, right?" She was looking for conformation. When she saw Erin wasn't going to give it to her she became more agitated, "They're going to have a baby. I just… I mean shouldn't thy want to have their own family. Don't they deserve that? I know Uncle Matt has wanted to be a father for a long time and Aunt Gabby always wanted to be a mother. It's selfish of Diego and I to take that away from them. Why are they fighting to keep us? We should go live with our grandparents then everyone will be happy."

"I don't think they see it that way Eva."

"Well they should! Diego and I shouldn't be wrecking their lives! Tell me I'm right! Tell me I'm right!"

"I can't Eva," Erin was no genuinely worried that the teenager was going to jump ad texted Jay that she needed help; needed someone with more experience at talking down people then she did.

The next person she saw was Matt, "Hey sweetheart!" He called up to Eva, "Your aunt and I hear what you said."

"You're wearing a microphone!" Eva looked at Erin, "Why?"

"Don't blame her Eva," Matt told her, "I'm glad we know. Now we can talk about this. But why don't you come down first alright."

"No! No, you're to nice Uncle Matt. I know you don't really want me. You just didn't want to say no to Aunt Gabby. You should have a family; you shouldn't have to worry about us. I know how much money a new house is and…"

"Eva what I want is all of us to be a family," He tried his best to convince her, "I want you and Diego to be happy."

"No! No! You-" She slipped on the railing but managed to catch her balance at the last moment.

That scared Matt enough that he decided to run up the stairs and stand behind her, "Eva," He put a hand on her back, "We both know you don't want to do this. Come down with me and we can talk about this."

"Where's Aunt Gabby? Erin said she was here too."

"She's outside waiting for you. She wanted to come in here but I said it would be to stressful for her."

"Oh," She began to cry again, "You're mad at me for causing her stress. Is something going to happen to the baby?"

"I'm not mad at you at all Eva. I know this isn't really you; you're allowed to grief. Now lets get you some help."

"No! No! Leave me alone!" She moved further away from him, "Just tell me the truth! Tell me you're angry with me! You hate me!"

"Eva! I don't hate you."

"Why won't anyone tell me the truth," She climbed off the railing, much to Matt's relief.

"Thank you,"

"Lets see if you'll tell me you're mad at me after this!" She exclaimed as she ran to the stairs and leapt off of them.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A\N:** Uh-oh? What's going to happen to Eva?


	10. Chapter 10

**A\N:** Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, even those of you who said you did not like it. I always appreciate honest reviews and I hope this chapter addresses some of your major storyline concerns.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Chicago Fire, Chicago PD, Chicago Med, NBC or Global.

 **Spoilers:** None

 **Warinings:** None

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

"EVA!" Matt ran down the stairs and quickly examined her; luckily she had only jumped ten stairs but she'd cracked her head open on the landing and was mumbling words incoherently. Without thinking he lifted her up and ran down the reminder of the stairs.

"There's an ambulance outside on stand-by!" Lindsay told her as he rushed by her.

"It's going to be okay Eva," Matt tried to assure her; she was going in and out of consciousness and she was loosing a lot of blood; Matt wasn't a doctor but he was also pretty sure she'd done a good deal on her shoulder when she fell.

"MATT!" Gabby was waiting just on the other side of the police tape. With Voight's okay the officer let her through and she wen flying towards him, "What happened?" She demanded.

She jumped ten stairs, cracked her skull on the landing and I think she has a dislocated shoulder. She's lost a lot of blood."

"Auntie Gabby!" Eva moaned out trying to lift her head up, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay Eva," Gabby patted her hand, "Just stay with me alright," She jumped into the back of the ambulance and watched as the paramedic's loaded her in.

"Are you her mother?" One of them asked Gabby as he began assessing Eva.

"Her Aunt but I have guardianship over her. She's sixteen Her names Eva."

"Alright Eva," The young paramedic look at the semi-conscious girl, "I need you to stay awake alright? You just look at your Aunt."

"O-" Her eyes closed and her heart rate dropped. "Come on Eva!" The paramedic began compressions as the ambulance went siring's blazing to Chicago Med. When they arrived Eva was taken immediately into the ER. Unconscious at this point the doctor's did a cat scan and an MRI plus x-rays on her shoulder. When they were finished a doctor went into the waiting room to see Gabby and Matt.

"Ms. Dawson," The female doctor walked up to them, "Dr. Manning. I'm a paediatric resident here. I'm sorry you couldn't go in with your niece but we needed to get the tests done as quickly as possible. She's in the Paediatric ICU ward now. You can go and see her if you want."

Gabby nodded tears sliding down her cheeks, "How is she?" She squeezed Matt's hand.

"I'm going to be honest Ms. Dawson your niece's skull was cracked. Now we were able to repair the external damage but until she waked up we won't know anything. She has a dislocated shoulder too but we're not worried about that. The next forty-eight hours are critical. Hopefully if she wakes up we'll be able to run some more tests to see if there was any internal damage to her head injury.

"You mean she could not be able to talk or walk or…."

"We don't know any of that yet; lets try and stay positive. I'll take you to her."

"Yes, thank you," Gabby and Matt followed her into the elevator and up one floor to the paediatric ICU ward.

Eva's hair had been shaved off and a huge bandage wrapped around her entire head. Her right shoulder was casted and elevated and she had all kinds of tubes coming out of her as well as a rube down her throat. She was in pretty bad shape.

"This is all my fault!" Gabby began to cry, "Antonio and Laura trusted me to look after them,,, first Diego and now Eva….."

"Hey, hey," Matt pulled her into a hug and began rubbing her back, "This isn't you fault alright? Don't blame yourself."

"No. I knew she was at her breaking point but I let her go to school. It is my fault."

"Nobody knew this was going to happen; I don't think even Eva really knew what she was doing."

"No, no she obviously needs help. I just hope she gets better so she can get it.

Diego was sitting in the principal's office after school waiting to be picked up. He'd spent the better part of the day there as word had quickly gotten around as to what was going on at the high school; he'd know about it before he'd got sent down to the office.

"Hey buddy," Ruzek's voice snapped him out of his thoughts as he and Burgruss walked into the office. Burgress went to the desk while sat down beside him.

"What's wrong with my sister?" Diego asked, his head still down, "I know it's bad; everyone said she was going to jump from the second floor." He mumbled, "They think she's crazy; she's not is she?" He finally looked up.

"Your sister…" He tired to find a way to explain it, "Your sister was really upset. Like you were when you were in the hospital only different; you're both hurting so much right now as need a lot of help."

"So she did jump?" He began to cry even more.

"No, no she's in the hospital right now but the next two days are critical. Officer Burgress and I are going to taker you back home so you can change. Then we'll grab everyone something to eat and take you to the hospital alright?"

"I'm not hungry; I just want to see my sister."

"We're still going to get something to eat alright?"

"Fine," He mumbled.

"What if I don't want to see Eva?" Diego asked Officer's Roman and Burgress as they got off the elevator. Diego had managed to eat a few bites out of his burger but not anything else.

"Then I'll stay with you out here," Roman squeezed his shoulder, "I'll take some time off. We can see if we can watch a movie or play a board game or something. You know what Detective Halstead's brother is a doctor here. I bet he'd let you go into the doctor's lounge if you want."

"I guess," Diego dragged his feet off to a waiting room. His grandparents were there and he ran to them and hugged them as tightly as he could.

"Abuela, Abuelo," He looked up at them, "My friend Officer Roman said he'd stay with me? Can he? You can go and see Eva. Auntie Gabby needs to rest; you need to take care of her."

While his Abuela kept hugging him Jose Dawson, the Superintendent of the Chicago Police Department walked up to Officer's Roman and Burgress, "Thank you so much for looking after my grandson. My son thought very highly of both of you."

'Thank you Sir."

"Thank you Sir."

"Officer Roman," Diego finally stopped crying, "Can we go back down to the gift shop so I can get something for Eva?"

"Sure bud," Roman smiled, "You know what though I need to talk to Sergeant Voight first but then I can spend the day with you."

"Officer Burgress too?" He asked hopefully.

"Done," Jose, smiled gratefully looking at the younger officers, "I'll make some calls; it's the least I can do for the two of you; Gabby told me how much you've been helping with Diego."

"Thank you Sir," Roman nodded, "Come on bud," He led Diego out of the room, "We can go get Eva something and maybe even find something for us to do too. What do you want to get?"

"Maybe a really hard Where's Waldo book and Clue." He said. They were waiting by the elevator but as the doors opened Diego's Aunt and other Grandparents stepped out, Roman moving in front of Diego an crossing his arms.

"I don't think this is a good place for you to be," He warned, "If I yell you're hear you'll be in a world of trouble."

"Look," Laura's older sister looked at him, "We're not here to cause any problems we just want to know how Eva's doing; and you don't have to hide Diego from us."

"You'd have to ask her doctor how she's doing," Burgress told her, "I'll take you."

"Oh wonderful," Laura's mother rolled her eyes, "A police escort. Just what we need."

"Karen," Victor looked at his wife, "Enough."

"Right," She nodded and took a deep breath walking towards the front desk f the unit. Burgress explaining the situation to the nurse; before long not only were Dr. Manning and Dr. Halstead there but Gabby as well as her parents.

"What do you want?" Gabby broke the silence, "Because I can guarantee that none of you are seeing Eva!" She started crying again, "I think you all know the stress of the custody dispute on top of her parents ding was o much for her. Now she may die!"

"Look," Karen began, "Can we talk? Somewhere in private?"

"I don't think that; a good idea," Jose spoke up.

"Alright," Karen handed over an envelope, "I never wanted any of this to happen. I just wanted to make sure I saw my grandchildren; I thought if I didn't have sole custody I'd never see them, despite what you told me; When Laura and Antonio were together we hardy saw them but when the got separated we saw the kids more. I guess I didn't want to loose my only connection to my daughter, my baby girl My daughter and my husband have been trying to get me to reconsider and it took me to realize I could really loose my family…. I know I don't deserve to see them but don't take that out on the daughter or my husband.

Gabby opened up the envelope and saw the custody papers and papers that said Karen had dismissed her suit for custody

"Ms. Dawson, Mr. Casey!" A nurse came running, "It's Eva!"

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A\N:** Please leave a review and let me know what you thought.

 **Up Next:** Will Eva wake-up or will her condition only get worse?


	11. Chapter 11

**A\N:** Thank you so much to all of you. I am so glad you're still interested in this story.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Chicago Fire, Chicago PD, Chicago Med, NBC or Global

 **Spoilers:** None

 **Warinings:** None

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

Eva had woken up and was fighting the nurses as they tried to take out her breathing tube. As she attempted to move the nurses had to hold her down as Dr. Manning removed the tube.

"She's probably in a lot of pain," Natalie said, "Lets give her another dose of morphine and some water. I bet her throats dry. Alright Eva," Natalie locked eyes with the scared teen, "I'm going to remove the tube now. I need you to cough for me all right. Can you do that?"

Eva nodded and coughed as Dr. Manning removed the tube. A nurse gave her some water and she gulped it down, "Eva… is that my name?"

The room was silent; the nurses letting Dr. Manning access how to handle the situation, "Yes. You were in an accident. Do you not remember?"

"No," She shook her head and began to cry, "No. I don't know anything!"

"Alright, alright," Natalie knew she needed to stay calm, as her condition was till fragile. "Hopefully you'll get your memories back soon. She saw Gabby and Matt at the door and motioned for a nurse t stay with Eva as she went to speak to them.

"Gabby, Matt," She stepped outside the room and closed the door, "There's something I need to tell you. It looks like Eva has amnesia. She doesn't remember anything."

"From the fall?" Gabby knew amnesia wasn't good at any time, "Are you going to do a Cat-scan?"

"Of course. Now we are hopeful that her memory will come back but for now please don't tell her anything to sensitive. Nothing about her parents," She warned. "And I don't think more then two visitors at a time is a good idea. I have to go do some rounds now but I'll order the Cat-scan and come back to check on her later."

"Right," Gabby nodded, "Thanks Natalie."

"So amnesia?" Matt looked at his fiancé, "Do you want me to go and tell everyone while you go in and see her?"

"No, no," Gabby couldn't handle this right now. "Amnesia? Matt there's a chance she might never regain her memories. Sure that means she won't remember loosing her parents but… it'll be like a part of her would be gone." She put her hand on the doorknob as if she was unsure whether to open the door or not.

"Well like Natalie said, right now we need to stay optimistic."

'Right," Gabby forced a smile on her face and walked into Eva's room. The teen indeed looked very sick; she looked very pale and she was crying as she laid on the bed her eyes drifting off to sleep.

"Hi Eva," Gabby spoke gently, as if she were speaking to a young child, "I'm your Aunt Gabby and this is your Uncle Matt."

"Hi," Eva looked at them abut didn't say anything else, "I feel… really bad," She told them, "My head feels like a blurry TV screen but I don't even know how I know that… Owe!" She let out a sharp gasp of pain, "Every time I almost remember something my head starts pounding."

"It'll come back," Gabby patted her hand, "Now get some sleep alright. Your body needs rest."

Eva nodded and soon she was asleep.

"I'll go and tell everyone what's happening," Matt gave Gabby and kiss on the cheek and left the room and walked into one of the waiting room where the family was awaiting news, "Well she's awake," Matt began, "But she has amnesia. She doesn't remember anything. The doctor's are optimistic her memories will return but she's still not out of the woods yet.

Diego stood on wobbly legs and walked towards his uncle, "Can I see her?"

Bending down to touch the boy's shoulder Matt said, "She's sleeping right now but when she wakes up you can visit her."

Diego had been trying to be strong but he couldn't do it anymore; he let out a long sigh and collapsed into Matt's arms sobbing… "I…don't…..cant…. loose….her….too."

Matt's heart broke for the young boy who at only ten had already experienced more heartbreak then most people o in a life time. "You're not going to loose her bud. The doctor's and nurses are going to do everything they can for her."

"What if they can't do anything?" He frowned miserably. "I want to see my sister!"

"She's sleeping Diego," Matt repeated his words, "She needs her sleep but you can visit her later. Now do you want to go and get something to eat. You must be hungry."

"No! No!" He started punching Matt as hard as he could, "LET ME SEE HER! I DIDN'T GET TO SAY GOODBYE TO MOM AND DAD!" He sobbed violently as he began shaking, Matt immediately taking him back into his arms, "I want to say goodbye to her."

"Eva's not going to die Diego," Matt told her sternly hoping he'd understand, "Now go and get something to eat and then maybe I can call Kelly and have him pick you up; take you back to the apartment. You can skip school tomorrow and come and visit Eva."

"I'll dive him back," Roman offered, "Come on Diego, you can show me how to get there. Maybe we can even stop and get some pizza and candy on the way home." To weak to argue Diego walked towards Roman and only nodded his head. "Alright," Roman led him out of the waiting room Burgress walking behind him.

After her grandson had left the room Esmeralda looked at Matt, "Is Gabby with her now? How is she? I know she doesn't want to hear this but none of this is her fault," She knew her daughter well; and knew she'd be blaming herself for all of this. All her life she'd worshiped her older brother and done everything to please him; always in some way needing his approval. In her eyes the events of the past few months were the final let down. She couldn't watch her brother's kids. She'd never be able to forgive herself.

"Not to well," Matt told her honestly, "I know she blames herself and she's shook up. Every time I bring up the baby though…" He shook his head, "She changes the subject. I know if anything happened to the baby it would only make everything worse."

"Agreed," Esmeralda nodded and stood up, "I'll go and sit with her; hopefully I can get her to talk."

"Yeah hopefully."

"Gabriela," Esmeralda walked into the hospital room her voice lowered, as she knew Eva needed as much rest as she could get, "Matt told me what happened."

"Yeah," Gabby couldn't meet her mother's eyes, "Maybe I should have given up custody. I think they're better off without me. Antonio and Laura were wrong. I can't do this,"

"No, no," She shook her head, "None of this is your fault. What happened was because of the depression and shock of Eva and Diego loosing there parents; you didn't make that plane go down. Eva and Diego needed you. You got them help; give them the love they need and you recognized the need for them to start fresh at new schools. Believe me when I say they needed you and I know you needed them. Your baby also needs you Gabby. You need to let all of this guilt go, its eating up inside of you and all of the stress is not good for your baby."

Gabby ran her hands through her already messy and dirty hair, "I know that Mom! I know I did all of that but it wasn't enough. Diego still had to go into he hospital and now Eva has amnesia; I didn't' protect them. As for the baby I know I'm not going to make a good mother anyways; Matt's only saying around because he feels sorry for me.

"No, no. Matt loves you and the baby so much! He loves Eva and Diego too. He's the perfect man for you Gabby. Do you have any idea how worried he is about you right now?"

"I can't handle all of this right now. When Eva starts to get better then maybe I'll feel better. I can't do that right now though."

"Fair enough," She nodded, "Jus make sure you get plenty of rest and eat something. I'm going to send Matt back in to sit with you. He'll take good care of you."

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A\N:** So, what did you think? Please leave a review and let me know.

 **Up Next:** Will Eva regain her memory? Will Gabby stop blaming herself for all that has happened or will something happen to make her loose her baby.


	12. Chapter 12

**A\N:** A HUGE thank you to everyone who requested that this chapter be posted. There are only eight more chapters after this one.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Chicago Fire, Chicago PD, NBC or Global.

 **Spoilers:** None

 **Warinings:** None

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

It had been nearly four weeks and still Eva had not yet regained her full memory. Bitts and pieces had come back in what she could only describe as blurry images out of an un-completed puzzle.

Diego had gone back to school a week ago and was spending a lot of time with Sean Roman who'd often pick him up after school and bring him by the hospital to see Eva. As she was still recovering he was only allowed short visits with her and didn't want to see her alone so someone was always with him and her.

Matt had gone back to work, as they needed the money so Gabby's parents were helping her deal with her grief about all of this happening. She wasn't feeling any better about it all despite the doctor's being hopeful that Eva would regain her memories soon.

"Do you still want to find of what we're having?" Matt asked as he and Gabby walked into the out-patient clinic of the hospital. Gabby was now sixteen weeks pregnant and had an ultrasound scheduled.

"I guess," She placed her hands over her abdomen and rubbed them over her baby bump, "Although without a real house we can't really get anything for the baby.' She sighed, "What if I'm a horrible mother I'm-"

"No," He squeezed her hand, "You're not going to be a horrible mother. I'll tell you as many times as I have to that what's happened is not your fault, none of it was. You're doing the best that you can for Eva and Diego. We'll find a house all right? We put in a bid for that one we liked now we just need to wait."

"Alright," She nodded as they sat in the waiting room of the doctor's office. Once her name was called they both stood and followed a nurse into the examination room. A few minutes later her Doctor walked into the room.

"Gabby," Dr. Neilson smiled at her, "And Matt. How are things going?"

"Not so good," Gabby admitted, "My niece is upstairs with amnesia; but I'm trying to keep eating and getting sleep for the baby," She laid down on the table and lifted up her shirt, "Not having a lot of stress hasn't been easy though."

"No, no I can imagine not," She sympathized, "Let me take your blood pressure and measure your height and weight and then have a look at hoe your babies doing," She explained.

Once she had run the tests she had Gabby sit up on the examination table as she looked through the results, a slight frown visible on her face.

"What's wrong?" Matt asked immediately.

"Nothing serious but I'm afraid your blood pressure is a little to high for my liking Gabby. I don't think you want to have it get any higher. I think maybe you should take some time and rest, go home and sleep and stay in bed for a few days."

"What? No I can't do that."

"Yes you can," Matt told her, "And you're going to. There are a lot of people who can stay with Eva at the hospital and help care for Diego."

"But-" She attempted to argue.

"No. I'm not going to risk anything happening to you or the baby."

"Fine," Gabby knew he was right and she didn't want to let anything happen to the baby. Still she hated knowing she wouldn't be able to be there for Eva like she wanted to be.

"Good," Dr. Neilson placed the gel on her abdomen and rubbed the wand over it. After a few minutes an image appeared on the screen, "Well your baby appears to be doing alright. Heart rate seems normal and growth is right on track. Would you like to know the sex?"

"Whatever you want," Matt told her squeezing her hand as he kept on looking at the image of his child. He was still so amazed and awe struck by it all.

"Tell us please."

"You're having a little boy."

"A boy," Tears filled up in Matt's eyes. He was having a son.

After making another appointment Matt took Gabby's hand and instead of leading her the way the came he led her towards the door.

"Matt!" She protested angrily.

"No! You heard what the doctor said. You have way to many things or worry about. I'm going to take you home and have Brett stay with you while I call everyone else and tell them about your being on bed rest for a few weeks."

"Fine but I don't like this!" She gave in, "I'm going to be board out of my mind and I'm only going to be more stressed out."

"I'll call you as soon as I know anything about Eva;" He promised, "In the meantime you need to look after yourself and our son."

At the mention of their son Gabby smiled, "I'm glad we're having a boy. I know that's what you wanted."

"Gabby I would have been just as happy with daughter."

"I know but I know a part of has always wanted a son. I know you better then you think Matt."

"Alright," He admitted, "But like I said before I would have ben happy with a daughter who was just as beautiful as you.

Gabby smiled and blushed as Matt wrapped an arm around her and led her towards his truck.

* * *

"Oh you're so lucky Mommy thinks your worth it," Gabby rubbed her abdomen, she'd been on bed rest for only two days and already she felt like she as going to explode. She had always hated sitting around and waiting for things to happen, "Mommy wouldn't be doing this for anyone else," She took another bite out of her sandwich.

"How's our little man doing?" Matt asked sitting down beside her on the couch, "Can you feel him move yet?" He wondered curiously.

"No, buy you heard what the doctor said it could still be a few weeks."

"I know," He pressed his hands on her abdomen as he leaned in for a kiss, "Have you had any time to think about names?"

"I want part of his name to honour Antonio,' She explained, "Maybe Anthony."

"Anthony. I like it," He grinned, just then his phone rang and he picked it up, "Hello?"

"Matt its Esmeralda," She seemed happy, "Eva's slowly regaining her memories, She's waiting for a CT scan now but she's been asking for you and Gabby."

"Okay," Matt nodded, "Well be there as soon as we can, actually," He looked at his watch, "We'll wait and pick up Diego from school and then bring him down as well. He'd want to see her too. He's been pretty miserable without her."

"Great idea," Esmeralda grinned, "Is Gabby there?"

"Yeah, hang on," Matt handed the phone off to her. He stood up to stretch he heard her cell phone ring, picking it up he walked further into the apartment, "Hello?"

"Hello. Is Gabriela Dawson available? This is Alicia Greene. I'm a real estate agent."

"This is Matt Casey her fiancée. What can we do for you?"

"Hello Mr. Casey I'm just calling to tell you your offer has been accepted on the house."

"Really? That's great news!"

"You can move in in three weeks. I'll email you all of the details. We can set up a time to meet and go over everything."

"Yes, yes that would be great." Matt hung up the phone, a smile on his face for the first time in what seemed like months he was really happy. Things were finally looking up.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A\N:** So, what did you think? Please leave a review and let me know. Only eight more chapters after this one.

 **Up Next:** Gabby, Matt and Diego go to see Eva and the family talks a little.


	13. Chapter 13

**A\N:** Thank you so much for all of the reads and reviews this story is getting. Only seven more chapters after this one.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

 **Spoilers:** None

 **Warinings:** None

* * *

 **Chapter 13**

When Gabby, Matt and Diego walked into Eva's hospital room they were greeted by a tired yet happy Eva, "I have all of my memories back!" She announced excitedly, "But I still have a headache the nurses gave me some medication."

"Oh that's great sweetie," Gabby walked up to her and gave her a hug and a gentle kiss, "I'm so happy for you; but you still need to rest. Did your doctor tell you anything else?"

"He said he' be back in an hour or so to talk to you and Matt," Esmeralda informed her daughter, "But Eva's hopefully going to be discharged in two more days."

"We'll keep you home from school for a few days after that but you'll be doing a lot of make-up work over the Christmas holidays," Matt told her, "I know that's no fun sweetheart but you'll get to behind otherwise."

"That's okay Uncle Matt; I'm going to need the distraction over the holidays anyways."

"Yeah," Gabby nodded, "Christmas will be hard but we'll get through it. Now Uncle Matt and I do have a few other things to tell you guys. First of all," She placed a hand on her abdomen, "You're having a little boy cousin."

"Yay!" Diego cheered excitedly, "That's what I wanted."

"The other ting is that you two remember the house we all say together," Both children nodded, "Well we got the house and Uncle Matt and I talked about it a lot and we're going to move in in three weeks. That's the week between Christmas and New Years. So things will be pretty crazy over the holidays."

"But that's so far away," Diego pouted, "I don't want to go to a new school."

"We know that buddy but we promise things will get better," Matt looked at then, "Now come on Diego," He placed a hand on the boy's shoulder, "How about you get out of your uniform and we go and get a snack alright. Your sister needs to rest."

"Okay," Diego smiled at his sister and did as he was told.

Once Matt closed the door Eva looked at her aunt, "I'm okay with moving Aunt Gabby," She admitted, "I didn't want to go back to my old school anyways."

"Thanks Eva," Gabby smiled at her, "Now just get some sleep. That's what you need. I'll be here when you wake up."

"Okay," Eva nodded and closed her eyes. Soon she was sleep but it wasn't restful. She kept picturing her parents dying in that car crash and she woke up three hours later in cold sweats.

"Eva, Eva," Gabby shook her gently, "You're okay sweetie," She soothed.

"Oh…oh," Eva opened her eyes, "Auntie Gabby?"

"I'm here sweetie," She whipped away sweat from her forehead, "You had a bad dream."

"I….could see Mom and Dad dying and…." She started crying. "I miss them so much."

"I know you do sweetie," Gabby gently say down beside her on the bed and took her into her arms, "Do you want to hear the lullaby your mother used to sing to you after you had a nightmare?"

Eva put her head on her aunt's shoulder and closed her eyes.

 **One Week Later:**

Knowing he was being watched Diego begrudgingly put on his hat and mites as he stood with his hockey bag beside him. It was Saturday and his friends had invited him to go ice skating with them as achool was out for the holidays.

With Matt and Gabby being busy with last minunte Chrstimas things on top of everything else that needed to be done Sean Roman had offered to take Diego skating. Diego not wanting to move in the first place as glad t get out of packing.

"Alright bud," Gabby looked up from her phone, "That was Sean he's downstairs. Now go right to his car all right. He's going to text me when you get there; And remember to use your manners."

"I will Aunt Gabby," Diego promised as he walked out of the apartment.

"He's really having a hard time," Matt put down what he was packing and looked up at his fiancée, "He's hardly said a word about Christmas and he's not packing at all."

"I know," Gabby took a deep breath, "But thanks for stating the obvious Matt!"

He stood and walked to her wrapping her in his arms, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean- I know this is hard on you as well."

"It is," She admitted, "But he's so much like Antonio. He thinks he needs to be too tough and hide away his emotions. I just need him to start talking and I think he'll be okay. Now instead of doing some packing we should do some Christmas wrapping before Eva comes back.

Eva was out with Esmeralda Christmas shopping and would be back any minunte. She wasn't happy either as she'd admit but she was trying to be happy and do things as hard as it as for her.

'Alright," Matt nodded, "You go get the presents and I'll try and find the wrapping paper."

"Deal," Gabby nodded. To cheer herself up she plated some Christmas music from her phone. She retrieved the presents from the closet and made a little bit of cleared out space. After a few minutes Matt found the wrapping paper and they got to wrapping the presents.

Gabby had been able to find a special present for Diego and Eva from their parents belongings and she knew it would mean a lot to each of them. For Diego Gabby had known what she'd wanted to get as soon as she started looking. Antonio's fist pair of boxing gloves he ever had. They were worn out but still usable and Gabby was sure Diego would love them.

Finding Eva something special was a bit harder but she was able to find something she was surprised Laura had kept. For her sixteenth birthday Antonio had gotten Laura a beautiful silver bracelet with two heart key chains.

"Alright," Matt got out the wrapping paper and helped her sit on the floor, "I can't wait to meet our son," He told her, "Only a few more months."

"Yeah," Gabby smiled, "Hopefully things will be a little more settled then. I'm starting to feel a little bit stressed out."

"You are-"

"But I'm taking care of myself," She added quickly, "And you're taking care of us as well," She leaned in to kiss him."

"I'll always do that," He promised her and together then began to wrap Eva and Diego's gifts.

They were able to wrap most of the gifts before they heard the door open, "Eva is that you!"

"Yeah Aunt Gabby!"

"Just hold on a second sweetheart," Gabby called as Matt took all of the unwrapped presents into another room, "Alright you can come in now,"

"We brought home pizza and wings and I saw Kelly at the pizza place," Eva smiled, Kelly following her into the apartment, "So he drove me back here."

"Thanks Kelly."

"I was there anyways," He shrugged, "Besides I wasn't sure what to get on the kids pizza anyway. Where's Diego?"

"He's out skating with his friends; Sean Roman took him. He should be home before long," Matt said walking back into the room, "In the meantime do you mind helping me take apart some of the smaller furniture."

"No problem."

"Here Eva we'll go into the kitchen, you tell me all about your day," Gabby stood; she didn't want to be in the guys way.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A\N:** Please review! :D

 **Up Next:** The family celebrates Christmas and as expected its very hard for all of them.


	14. Chapter 14

**A\N:** Thank you everyone who read and reviewed the last chapter, here's the next one. I really hope you like it :)

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Chicago Fire, Chicago PD, NBC or Global

 **Spoilers:** None

 **Warinings:** None

* * *

 **Chapter 14**

Diego woke up on Christmas morning happy, and then he realized that it wasn't a normal Christmas, it wasn't ever going to be a normal Christmas again. He'd never wake up and meet his sister downstairs and try and guess what there presents were. He'd never watch his mother and sister make bacon and eggs and cinnamon buns. He'd never get into a boxing fight (and always loosing) with his father.

Whipping tears away from his eyes he climbed out of bed and headed down the stairs of his grandparents house. He was staying there since Matt and Gabby's apartment was a mess from all of the boxes. He could smell bacon cooking and could her his Abuela and Aunt talking.

"Hey buddy," Matt was the first one to see him as he and Kelly were sitting down at the coach and watching Chrstimas cartoons, "Merry Christmas."

"Thanks Uncle Matt but you don't have to do this; try so hard to make me have a good Christmas. I know things will never be the same."

"No," Kelly shook his head, "But things aren't going to be bad either. I remember the first Christmas after my father left it was hard-"

"Thanks Kelly but I'm not in the mood," Diego looked at the tree and all of the presents underneath it, "I don't even feel like opening presents. Is Eva even up yet?"

"She didn't have a good night," Matt explained, "Your Aunt was calming her down a fee times, just like you had some nightmares and came in to see us."

"Oh," Diego understood, "I guess I could watch some cartoons," He shrugged his shoulders and sat down soon being joined by his Abuelo.

Eva came down an hour later and the family ate breakfast together. No one really said anything as everyone was remembering Antonio and Laura.

"Alright how about we open some presents now," Matt led the kids into the family room of the house, "I hear you two like to hand out the presents. Play Santa? Right?"

"That was what Dad and Aunt Gabby always used to do," Eva explained, "I guess we could keep doing it," She looked at her aunt, "Do you want your son to do it?"

Gabby placed a hand over her large abdomen, she was now seven month and today she could feel her son move around, "He's going to be like a little brother o you Eva, you too Diego. You know now that the adoption came through.

Within days of Gabby and Matt issuing their adoption papers for Eva and Diego it was approved, as of a week ago it was official.

"But we can still call you Aunt Gabby and Uncle Matt right?" Diego asked. "Because-

"No, no that's fine," Gabby was never going to ask them to call her and Matt "Mom" and "Dad"

"Alright," Kelly sat on the floor, "Come on little man," He tugged on Diego's shirt, "All of these presents need to be opened."

"You're like a little kid Kelly," Diego chuckled and smiled, "Alright lets start handing them out," He go on his hands and knees and crawled under the tree, he handed one to Eva.

"It says its from Mom and Dad," She read the sticker and pulled it open to reveal a jewellery box she knew very well, "Mom's old jewellery box," She smiled running a hand over the exterior, a few tears falling from her eyes.

"Open it," Gabby encouraged.

Eva opened it up, she lifted up a single bracelet and smiled, "I've never seen this before."

"Oh, she still kept it after all of those years," Esmeralda recognized the bracelet, "Eva your father gave that bracelet to your mother on her sixteenth birthday. He saved up money from his part-time job for six months. She never took it off for years. Then you came along and you used to chew it so she tucked it away. I assumed she'd lost it.

"I found it in an old jewellery box her parents wanted to keep," Gabby explained, "It was the one she had when she was a child and teenager. I think she'd want you to have it."

"Thank you," Eva immediately put it on, "It's so beautiful. I didn't know Dad had such good tastes."

"He knew it was perfect for her as soon as he saw it," Esmeralda told her, "Your parents really loved ach other kids, always remember that; no matter what problems they had there problems but they were made for each other. We all miss each of them so much."

Eva looked up at her family and nodded tears coming down her face, "I miss them too. Will I forget them? I keep thinking I'll forget about them and I don't want to. I don't want to forget the way they talk or anything."

"Come here," Gabby patted the sear beside her, Eva stood and walked over to her sitting beside her leaning into her, "You'll never forget them, neither will you Diego. You'll always have all of the memories of them. We all will. We were going to wait until the baby was born to tell you but we're going to name him Antonio."

"Dad would have loved that," Eva sniffed back tears.

"We know," Gabby soothed rubbing her back. "Diego you can keep handing out presents as we talk?" She notched her nephew had stopped

"Alright Diego and Kelly resumed handing out presents to everyone. The kids got spoiled, more so then usual and the last present that Diego opened was the one that Gabby was most waiting for.

"Daddy's first pair of boxing gloves," Diego recognized them immediately "He used these when he won Golden Gloves. I can't wait for Jay and Sean to teach me boxing. Are they still going to be able to even though we're moving?"

"Oh yeah," Gabby nodded, "Matt and I will dive you into the city to the gym. Remember they're taking it over now and we can take you to your mother's old bakery too."

"Amanda said she'd keep the name the same," Eva mentioned, "And I guess the new school will be okay. The uniform colours are really pretty."

"Yeah we're going to need an entire moving ruck just to carry your presents," Matt told them.

"Yeah and you're get more tomorrow," Gabby mentioned, they were spending the next day with Laura's family and were sure to get more presents.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A\N:** Please review and let me know your thoughts :) Only six more chapters left.

 **Up Next:** Matt, Gabby, Eva and Diego move into the new house.


	15. Chapter 15

**A\N:** Once again a huge thank you to everyone reading and reviewing this story. I hope you all like this chapter.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

 **Spoilers:** None

 **Warinings:** None

* * *

 **Chapter 15**

Eva stood in her new room and looked around, she had gotten the one with the small balcony, which overlooked the backyard and the pool. Turning she whipped her forehead with the back of her hand and sighed. She wasn't going to paint hers as it was a light purple but she was going to do some organizing. Her room was an okay size and she already had an idea of where she wanted to put her bed and desk and some of the other bigger items that were still being unloaded from the moving truck.

"Eva!" Matt called from the bottom of the stairs, "Come and tell me where you want your bed!"

"Coming!" She called racing out of the room and down the stairs. Matt and Kelly were standing near the stairs carrying her bed and she knew it was heavy "I want it near the far wall Uncle Matt," She requested, "Should I get the rest of the things for my room?" She asked referring to the boxes that had her name on them.

"You can if you want," Matt told her as he and Kelly began carrying the bed up the stairs.

"Aunt Gabby," Gabby decided to help her Aunt set up some things first. She was now almost eight months pregnant and Matt was hardly letting her do anything. She was currently setting up the kitchen but Matt was making sure she was taking plenty of breaks, "I'll help you set up the nursery," She grinned, "Are we going to paint it?"

"Your Uncle is going to paint it," She corrected, "He doesn't want me near paint fumes. For now if you want you can help me organize the kitchen so we're not living off rake-out forever."

"Okay," She nodded and opened one of the many un-opened boxes and began putting things away, "When the baby comes I can cook more if you want me to," She offered hoping her aunt would agree, "That way you can spend time with the baby and Diego won't whine about being hungry all the time to you."

"That would be very helpful Eva; I'd like that. You're such a good cook," Her niece loved to cook and the more she practiced the better she got,

"I leant from the best," Eva told her, "Mom was a great cook."

"Yes, yes she was," Gabby agreed, "And you're so much like her, never forger that."

"I won't."

The next day after the moving truck had left them with more boxes they they knew what t do with and tones of stuff still to be put away they started doing some painting. Only two rooms needed to be painted right away, the nursery and Diego's room. Halstead and Ruzek were helping Diego paint his room a dark blue with grey undertones and Matt, Kelly and Eva were painting the nursery light blue with red trimmings.

Since Matt was adamant about Gabby not being exposed to the chemicals, even if she wore a mask she decided the least she could do was make lunch. She was so big now that she was uncomfortable no matter what she did. She made some simple sandwiches and called to everyone upstairs when they were ready.

"Aunt Gabby we're almost finished my room," Diego told him proudly.

"Almost done the first coat bud," Ruzek informed him, "We still need to do a little more after that. Then you'll have to sleep in your sleeping bag tonight down here while it dries."

"Ugh," Diego complained, "My arm hurts so much and I don't like the sleeping bag."

"Oh poor Diego," Eva rolled her eyes as she took a swipe at him.

"Shut up Eva!" He hit he back.

"Hey, hey!" Gabby warned separating them. Although she was glad they were getting back to the point of friendly sibling banter everyone was far to stressed out to tolerate them right now.

"Diego tomorrow afternoon we can so sledding on that hill down the street," Eva told him excitedly, "I've never seen a hill so big. There were all kinds of kids your age there yesterday remember?"

"Yeah," Diego nodded happily, "What about you. Don't you want friends?"

"Teenager don't go sledding on their own it's for little kids like you," She informed him, "But I can take you."

"The only reason you want to take me is if there's a cute boy," He eyed her; She knew he was allowed to go to parks on his own most of the time. When he saw her blush he grinned, "Ooh there is a boy!"

"Diego!" Eva exclaimed, "You're so annoying!"

"You want to talk to a boy I'll go with you," Matt looked at her seriously. He wasn't sure he liked the idea of her meeting up with a stage boy, "You don't even know how old he is. He could be seventeen."

"So?"

"So you're not dating a seventeen year old," He told her, "Now lets just drop it.'

"Fine!" Eva dropped her plate, "But just because you adopted us doesn't mean…" She began to cry. "I miss my parents. Dad would have wanted to come too."

"I know Eva, Matt pulled her into a hug, "And I could never replace your father but I love you and I want to protect you."

"I know," She looked up at him, "You and Gabby can come if you want to."

"Right now I just want to sit down forever," Gabby rubbed her aching back as she sat down in one of the chairs at the dinning room table, "The baby is really moving."

Matt put down his sandwich and placed a hand on her abdomen and couldn't help but smile as he felt his son move around, "Yeah he's really active in there," He agreed, "I wonder why he's so active. Is there anything that calms him down?"

"Singing sometimes but I think he senses that I'm stressed out so he's stressed out. Hopefully in a few days things will settle down. Eva and Diego start school in a week and you're on sift Matt and then I'll be able to get some more things organized around here."

"I'm all finished!" Diego proclaimed with his mouth full. He chugged down a glass of juice and looked impatiently at Ruzek and Halstead, "Lets go and finish my room!"

"Let them eat Diego!" Gabby schooled, "We all know you're excited but painting a room is hard work. You all deserve a break."

"But I'm so board!"

"Tell you what you can do then. If you want something to do go and start carrying some of the boxes over there to the correct rooms."

"But Uncle Mat…"

"You're the one who couldn't wait for something do. Don't complain if you don't want a job, now get going."

Although he didn't like it Diego knew better then to argue. He went and did what was asked of him and began taking the moving boxes up the stairs. He had cleared away around twenty of them when Halstead and Ruzek were ready to finish painting this bedroom.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A\N:** So, what did you think? Please review and let me know.


	16. Chapter 16

**A\N:** Okay so here it is the last chapter of this story. Thank you so much to everyone who has read this story.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

 **Spoilers:** None

 **Warinings:** None

* * *

 **Chapter 16**

 **Four Months Later:**

Matt had bee grinning from ear to ear for the past two hours. He couldn't believe that he was a father and he couldn't believe at how much he already loved his son. Antonio was half asleep, half awake and lying in his arms bundled up in blankets. He let out a little yawn and looked up at his father.

"Somebody's tired," Matt gently caressed her cheek and he lifted hi up and kissed his forehead, "Daddy loves you so much," He cradled him in his arms and continued to carry him around Gabby's hospital room.

After twenty hours of labour Gabby was exhausted and she'd fallen asleep half an hour after giving birth.

"Uncle Matt," Eva knocked on the door, "Can we come in?"

"Just a second," Matt walked towards the door and opened it, outside was Eva as well as Diego and Gabby's mother. Esmeralda had staying with Eva and Diego while Gabby had been in labour.

"Let them in Matt," Gabby called as she sat up, "Hey you guys!" She called smiling.

"Aunt Gabby!" Eva rushed towards her and hugged her, "We brought you a lot of presents!" She exclaimed excitedly, if she saw her aunt was tired she didn't notice it.

"Okay Eva," Esmeralda chuckled lightly, "Your Aunt's pretty tired. Let her rest. We can come back tomorrow."

"Aw, but he's so cute!" Eva looked up at the baby, "Is his name really Antonio Jose Dawson? He's named after Dad an Abuelo?"

"Yeah he is," Gabby grinned looking at her son, "And he sure took his time getting here. You want to hold him sweetie?"

"Yes!" She nodded excitedly, Matt placed the small baby in her arms and she held him smiling down at her cousin, "Hi sweetie," She cooed, "I'm your big cousin Eva."

"Hey Eva," Matt didn't want to mention anything but he has to, "I thought the rule was your kilt doesn't go above your knees."

"Aw Uncle Matt!" Eva whined, "All my friends wear it so much shorter!"

"Yeah well then get new friends," He suggested, "If you wear it like ha again you'll be wearing the pants. And don't even think about rolling it up at school, I now your Aunt used to do that all the time. I will be calling the school."

"Ha-ha," Diego laughed at his older sister's expense.

"And you" Matt looked at the ten year old, "We got a call that you're threating to beat people up? If you get even a days suspension threatened to you by your principal I can promise you, you want be boxing for life!"

"But Uncle Matt you can't do that!"

"I can do what I want!" He told him, "Now both of you start behaving properly."

"Good luck little guy. Your Daddy's tough," Eva looked down at the newborn baby, "But he's a really good father and you're really lucky. I just wish you could have met my father, we was worse, way more protective of me and Diego but…" Antonio started to scream.

"He's probably hungry sweetie," Gabby reached out for him, "I haven't tried feeding him yet."

"Okay," Esmeralda spoke up waling over to her daughter and kissing her on the top of the head, "You two say goodbye we can come back with Abuelo tomorrow. I'm going to take them back to my house tonight, figured since its Friday night. Do you know when you'll be able to take him home?"

"Tomorrow probably," Matt told his almost be mother in-law, "But we'll text you guys and keep you updated, you can either come and visit us here and drop Eva and Diego off or drop by the house for a visit."

"Bye," Diego left quickly not liking the site of his aunt breast-feeding.

"Oh grow up!" Eva shouted after him, "You're so immature."

"No, no its alright Eva," Gabby told her as she caressed her son's dark set of curls on the top of his head. In a way he was the perfect combination of his parents, his face was all Matt but his skin tone and hair was all Gabby.

"Come on sweetie lets go," Esmeralda led Eva out of the hospital room leaving Gabby and Matt alone with their new baby.

"You know Eva's right you are pretty strict," Gabby looked at Matt as he sat down next to her on the bed. "But I know its only because you love all of them so much. You really are a really good father," She placed a gentle kiss on his lips as the both watched their son eat.

"And you're a great mother, Antonio and Laura would be very happy with you right now. I know it's hard but they'd be so proud of you, you've helped Eva and Diego so much."

"No, we've helped them," She told him "And yeah," She nodded her head, "I think they would be happy."

 **THE END**

* * *

 **A\N:** I'm sorry this chapter was so short but I thought it was a fitting end.


End file.
